


The Boss Boyfriend

by gardenyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO Hong Jisoo | Joshua, CEO/Secretary, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, JiHan, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secretary Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenyoon/pseuds/gardenyoon
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was invited to the wedding of his ex fiancé’s. Continuing with the fact that he was still in love with the man, he chooses to hide his feelings. The only way to prevent suspicions were to negotiate with his CEO, Joshua Hong to be his ‘boyfriend’.Sounds crazy, indeed.





	1. A Simple Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua slipping on his words may just be the greatest gift for Jeonghan.

Pink silky hair brushed back in his professional attire. A lazy smile with a flying kiss towards every frantic gaze from the lady employees. Sometimes the men too but that’s on the rare occasion. When his hair aren’t pushed back and he would look a little less of a heterosexual man. Anyway, that’s Joshua Hong, the CEO of Light Soft. 

Yoon Jeonghan’s boss.

About a thing or two would make one’s mind question. Why does the CEO have pink hair? Or why does he look quite older than his actual age? Questions that bothers Jeonghan’s little brain for every step he puts inside his boss’ office. He was his assistant and unfortunately, that involved being around the guy for almost the entire day. Nobody knows Joshua Hong more than Yoon Jeonghan does and that was only a small fact. If it wasn’t for the godly high amount of pay rate at the company, he wouldn’t have stayed for eight years.

But! He’s a desperate man raising a kid on his own. Don’t forget the constant longing for his ex fiancé that he misses on a daily. Nobody is allowed to judge or point a finger at him, though. They separated not too long ago. By that he meant five years ago. 

Sadly, Jeonghan played boo boo the fool with his hot mess of an ex and got pregnant on their first year of staying together. That’s a toast for his intelligence. However, he’s happy that his baby boy, Chan was born because he’s the only thing he needs in order to survive — literally. Everything he does now are all for the boy and he wakes up every morning for his wonderful sunshine. He couldn’t ask for anything more. It’s all he ever wanted.

A loving son and an edurable lifestyle. Of course, he misses Chan’s father but he can’t let the kid see. Every night he would speak to Chan who’s sound asleep and apologise a million times. Not for doing anything wrong but for raising him as a single parent. It was tough for him but he knows it was tougher for the kid. Jeonghan was only a simple man and there’s nothing he could do except hear the repetitive words coming from Chan’s lips. The continual advice of “Please, love again, dad”.

And it hurts and pains him a lot. The kid was almost ten years old and celebrating his birthday in a couple of weeks. He hadn’t kept a closed lip for a while now. Jeonghan has been struggling to get his ex to attend Chan’s birthday parties for the last five years. However, he would always come a week later reasoning with his busy schedules. Jeonghan’s had enough of it already. It seemed like Chan did too. 

“Hmm. You dyed your hair red.” Joshua commented as he span himself on his chair like a child. “I like it.”

“Thanks.” 

Joshua called him in for an emergency. Supposedly that’s what he had said on the phone. One more thing about this guy — he loves playing games. Toying with people to be exact and making them want to quit their job. No wonder he was a CEO of a gaming company. 

“You’re supposed to say a compliment back about my pink hair,” Joshua whined. “You’re silly.”

“Well, sir, lying isn’t part of my job,” He confronted.

Sighing and the superior stopped spinning. “You’ve got a terrible personality. No wonder you’re still single.”

Jeonghan couldn’t stop himself from gasping loudly. “E-excuse me!”

“You’re excused.” The CEO motioned him to leave with an innocent smile. “Shu~ Shu~”

None of that was new to Jeonghan. Part of working with somebody who’s young and is a billionaire obviously involved childish remarks. Everybody loved him for his good looks but when that mouth of his opens, oh boy. Employees would stab their own eyes to blind themselves. There’s no doubt his appearance were on the top and maybe definitely he knew that about himself. Hence the very shit personality.

A few secrets were dropped a couple of years ago and Jeonghan made a promise to keep quiet about the information in exchange for a higher work payment. Apparently, Joshua Hong loves to be childish because of one sensitive reason. That being-

Yoon Jeonghan was about to exit the said office until the man called for his name again. “Yoon Jeonghan!”

Turning around and he sees his boss with his two legs crossed and his feet on his table. A mysterious envelope in his hand keeping his eyes occupied. Jeonghan quickly rushed forward because that must be for him. With his amazing, above the top and high level vision, he saw its back, to: Jeonghan and Chan ♡. 

“This came in this morning. It’s for you. Looks fancy; seems like you’re invited to a wedding.” 

Jeonghan half laughed. “How can you be so sure?”

“The layout of the outside says it all.”

There was not a possible reason for Jeonghan to receive a wedding invitation. He hardly knows anybody other than past relationships and Seungkwan who baby sits Chan. Seungkwan is just as single as he is — more desperate too. There’s no way it could be Seungkwan. And~ he’s only been in one (1) relationship.

“Oh no.”

He scans the invitation with his eyes. It seems like Chan’s father was trying to get himself killed and completely erased from Earth’s history. The wedding was on the same day as Chan’s birthday. Jeonghan was already preparing himself to use that as an excuse to be absent for the hurtful event but now there was no running away. He can’t be away at his son’s birthday. He isn’t an asshole unlike his ex.

No matter how much he had been trying to avoid the man who had caused him pain, he couldn’t bring himself to not attend. Weddings were special and only done with commitments. Something he couldn’t do with Jeonghan. There’s nothing else left for Jeonghan to do except to be happy. However, those feelings won’t leave that easily. It seems that his ex was completely aware of it too and probably didn’t want to invite Jeonghan. Just his son although to be able to see the kid, he must also see the crazy Yoon Jeonghan.

Something about it hurt Jeonghan’s pride, though. Despite the honest and brutal truth. He may still be in love with him but he will never let that man see through him. Whatever it takes to hide his feelings for that guy, he will do. As long as it isn’t illegal.

“Look, you don’t have to show him that he doesn’t affect you anymore,” Joshua said. “Just be there. For Chan and I’m sure your kid would understand if you have your little breakdown again.”

His eyes left the paper and landed on the CEO’s soft features. “How’d you know it was him?”

Joshua laughed. “Well, you see, your social life is not that big. You only have Seungkwan and your ex. Seungkwan’s a hopeless romantic — like yourself — we only had one option.”

”You’re unbelievable.”

As an assistant, Jeonghan had learnt different facts about Joshua. Some may even think he was obsessed or a stalker in disguise. Ironically, he despise everything about the man. Starting with his personality of never being able to do anything other than being a CEO. Or the fact that he loves dark coffee and almost fired Jeonghan for not knowing that on his first day. There were a lot of things he knew about the man. And for Joshua to also know a bit of information about him was... heartwarming.

Most of the employees wonder how Jeonghan hasn’t been fired yet. Well, his first reason is that he holds too much information about Joshua. Blackmailing the young CEO was his only way of keeping a job he doesn’t bother doing correctly. Managing Joshua’s meetings and schedules were too much for him.

After rolling his eyes, Jeonghan left the office and massaged his temples. It was currently lunch for him and he had called Seungkwan to join him at the nearby café. Chan was attending his dance class at the moment. Jeonghan figured that Seungkwan also received an invitation given that he was also a close friend of his ex. He was sure that Seungkwan will give him an advice on how to get through everything about the wedding. 

“Just rent a boyfriend for a day or something,” Seungkwan told and deliciously ate his small piece of cake. “It won’t be obvious if you bring a supposedly boyfriend at the wedding. He’ll think you finally moved on after all these years.”

Scoffing and Jeonghan glared at his best friend. “And which idiot would play boyfriend with me? There’s barely any advantage on their part...”

Seungkwan stops eating and have it a thought. “Which is why you would turn it into a disadvantage to not date you instead. Then they’ll have an advantage.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Blackmail them!” Seungkwan yelled.

Blackmailing didn’t need a definition in Jeonghan’s vocabulary. Like what he had mention, he lived through the obstacles of his job by blackmailing his boss. The only man who shouldn’t be experiencing his jokes. The person who can turn his life upside down but chooses not to.

Shaking his head and he took a sip of his coffee. “Who would I blackmail?”

“Chan’s dance teacher’s cute. Maybe try speaking with him. Get him drunk and spill all the tea.” Seungkwan sighed upon seeing the unchanging look on Jeonghan’s face. “Mate, if you really don’t want your reputation ruined, you need to do this somehow.”

“I’m sure I’ll find a way.” He muttered under his breath.

Returning to the building and Jeonghan looked drained. A few colleagues of his asked what had gone wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to ensure he was alright. Maybe because he was not and he had to conceal every part of his feelings somehow.

Meeting the person who used to love him was hurtful enough already. Let alone seeing him at his wedding when Jeonghan’s feelings haven’t completely healed. He was Chan’s father and being with the kid reminds Jeonghan all the sweet moments they spent together. Unfortunately, being the family they were cannot come back.

Chan and himself may miss the man but they would never ruin a happy couple. They will both accept the new information. As difficult it may be. They have each other at the end of the day and that’s enough to keep them happy.

Inside his office at Light Soft, he stared at the black screen of his computer. Beside it was a picture frame of Chan, the kid’s father and himself. The three of them were smiling wildly with pure happiness. It was then at the park where Jeonghan thought they had a chance to get back together. However, later on that day, he was introduced to his new partner. Everything about the memory stings Jeonghan’s chest.

He was never to cry or to show he was hurt. Emotions and feelings were to be kept and locked inside. If he were to be hurt, Chan will hurt more and he knows this. Acting strong and acting like a thick wall is all he could do to protect the only jewel in his life. His child should be the only thing that matters. But he feels longing inside of him too.

“Yoon Jeonghan, come to my office.”

Hearing his name, he immediately looked towards the door where the voice had come from. He only sees Joshua’s body walking away. His coworkers — sharing the same office — gave him a knowing look.

Yoon Jeonghan was a lazy assistant of the CEO and there had been rumours. Crazy, made up stories of why Joshua was keeping Jeonghan in the building. Some were hysterical and even magical. Apparently Jeonghan gave the superior man a potion. Maybe he’ll consider that idea. Some rumours were quite... absurd. Others claim Joshua to be a sugar daddy of Jeonghan. He’s at loss for words at this point. The rest were all about being in a relationship, which he cannot ever see happening.

Lazily he walked to the said office and trespassed without a knock. Flopping his body on the leathered chair as he placed his chin on his palm supported by the table. “What do you want?”

“I feel a little lonely today,” said Joshua. “Let’s get a drink.”

Fixing his posture and he sighed heavily. “I already told you this. My time after work cannot and will not be spent with you.”

Humming in response. Joshua closed the gap between them and invaded the personal space of his assistant. Jeonghan remained unbothered by the small gap. He was just worried and nothing could be more stressful than his ex’s wedding he had to attend. Unless he follows Seungkwan’s plan.

“Come on! It’s just one night. I promise I won’t cause any problems at the restaurant like last time.”

The last time they drank together was when Light Soft was going through a depression and Joshua was entirely stressed out. He caused a huge scene at the chicken place and yelled at everyone who didn’t have any games under Light Soft. They were, of course, kicked out. A memory Jeonghan can never forget and a receipt to use if ever he needs anything.

Wait-

Blackmail. 

Seungkwan’s plan.

“Who knows, I might say something useful for you to use in the future.” Joshua leaned back and smiled suspiciously.

“And that’s everything I need you for.”

Joshua laughed. “So let’s get a drink.”

It was at that moment that Jeonghan realised how low he had gone. He was in the midst of getting his boss drunk — in order to make him speak the unspoken words. For his little ass to have something to use against his boss. Never in all his years of living did he imagine that he would be begging his boss to become a fake boyfriend.

Joshua must have found a new place to drink at. It was a small pizza place with a flickering sign that indicated they were “open”. It was dry, the entire pizzeria was. Both man wearing loose ties with cheese filling their mouths. After working for several years together they weren’t as close as people would imagine. In fact, they were not even colleagues. Joshua was just someone who Jeonghan worked for.

“We can’t drink here.” Joshua lied with food in his mouth disgustingly falling everywhere. “So what’s the plan.”

Choking and Jeonghan glares. “Stop acting like we’re close. My plan is none of your business.”

“Whatever you say.”

Turns out Joshua had lied about restricted drinking because before they both knew it, they finished six bottles each. Jeonghan already figured he lied about the no drinking rule, anyway. Both of them slurred words the other could not understand. He was struggling to comprehend anything from Joshua’s lips and he knew he needed to. He can only hold something against Joshua if he hears unrevealing secrets.

He was definitely drunk at this point. Seungkwan had gotten familiar with this routine. Thus Chan might have stayed with Seungkwan for the night. While Jeonghan himself will somehow find a way to get home. An idea hadn’t appeared in his head yet. 

“I... h-have something... to say,” Joshua slurred with his eyes barely open.

Smirking as Jeonghan nodded. “G-go ahead...”

“I am... an asshole.” Laughed Joshua then frowned after getting hiccups. “I... I like o-one of my... e-employees.”

That was the last thing Jeonghan remembered before he smiled widely. “Bingo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my fic here, I guess?


	2. A living scam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan negotiates with his boss.

Stars filled Jeonghan’s eyes as he ate breakfast with Chan who was eyeing him weirdly. The blush on his cheeks were not removed by the cleanser when he washed his face. He was smiling wickedly at the thought of meeting his boss and laying out the new secret before him.

Excitement always fueled his languorous body whenever he would blackmail his boss. Maybe with the new discovered information about Joshua, they’ll be able to negotiate. Sort out what could possibly benefit their parts. Who is he kidding, he’s literally manipulating his boss.

Jeonghan chuckled at the table and Chan softened his facial expression at the sound. Hearing his father laugh was music to his ears and it wasn’t an exaggeration. For once, the sad look on his father’s face was replaced with a cheerful look. Oh so he thought. Jeonghan’s face had been dry and almost dead like for as long as Chan can remember. 

On Friday, Chan’s dad had gotten drunk somewhere. Unfortunately, that involved Seungkwan getting Jeonghan from one of the most luxurious hotels at the city. It was weird and uncanny. Chan couldn’t believe it. They were already financially unstable and he couldn’t fathom why his father chose to stay at such place. However, a guard had assured his uncle, Seungkwan that somebody else paid the expenses.

It frightened Chan. A stereotype people would have on a nine year old would be their expected limited knowledge about life. Although, Chan was nothing but illiterate. Living with his struggling father had taught Chan many things. He had seen how far people would go to protect those who they love. He knows what his father will do to give him everything he wanted. Which is why he refuses to take anything for a hobby except for dancing. As much as he respected his dad, he knew that the man is willing to degrade himself for one person other than Chan. That being his other biological father.

Seeing his dad come out of an expensive hotel and have an unknown identity pay the bill sent chills down Chan’s back. He had seen in multiple documentaries — he shouldn’t have watched — similar situations. There are rich men who pays other people for whatever they wanted to do with them. He’s afraid his father may have taken this path.

Well, he doesn’t know a lot about how Jeonghan is doing at work but it still scares him. There’s a part of him that believes his father wouldn’t do such a thing. Being in that kind of contract doesn’t seem nice and he wants anything but his dad to get involved. The thought definitely frightens him.

“I can’t believe you’re working next Sunday...” Chan blurted out in curiosity.

Jeonghan nodded. “But sweetie, you can come. It’ll be nice to have a kid around. I’m sure my boss wouldn’t mind either.”

There was a pause in Chan’s actions and he was gonna accept his Dad’s offer. “No, thank you. I think you should just call uncle Seungkwan. I’ll just read Dad’s Harry Potter books.”

Nodding and Jeonghan didn’t bother extending the conversation any further. Clearly, his kid, Chan was still resentful from what happened in the past. Something Jeonghan regrets and wished he could’ve fixed. However, their relationship doesn’t seem to make any progress. It’s been a year but the gap between them keeps growing instead of closing.

On Chan’s nineth Birthday Party, Jeonghan went insane and had his mini breakdown when someone came uninvited. His ex’s partner had showed up with the man he once claimed as his. They had presents — lots of them wrapped for the kid. At that time, Chan was not aware of his father’s relationship with somebody else and did not take it lightly. He blamed Jeonghan, of course. Then Jeonghan created a scene which included kicking the two visitors out and everyone took that as their cue to also leave. The father and son’s relationship had been rocky since. A wall had drastically separated them.

Both of them always worrying about the other but afraid to be the first to approach. As a father, Jeonghan had obviously tried to resolve the problem. Then it started feeling like Chan didn’t need or want an apology at all. He needed time. To adjust with everything that’s been going on.

Little did Jeonghan know that Chan’s problems were all wariness for him. The kid was only anxious about how he would be handling everything on his own.

“Y-your dad,” Jeonghan spoke with a dull tone. He figured that he mustn’t keep it a secret from the kid. If Chan discover his other father’s wedding on his own, he might blame Jeonghan again. Then it’ll all be the same as Chan’s last birthday.

After getting the invitation for the wedding, Jeonghan had been completely stressed out. He couldn’t tell his kid that his father was getting married to somebody else. Receiving the news of his other dad having a new partner already put Chan in distraught. Jeonghan can’t even imagine how his son will take it.

“What about him.” Chan figured that if he acted nonchalantly, his father wouldn’t be too timid.

The father’s grip on the utensils tightened. The knuckles of his hand were white. “He’s getting married.”

“O-oh.” Chan knew this news must have killed his dad. Himself, however, was not at all surprised. He expected it to happen sooner or later, anyway. B-but his dad. He will not have a mature way to handle the news and he knows that about his father.

He gulped at the thought of Jeonghan creating another scene at the wedding.

He grew up being raised diligently by Jeonghan and as his kid he had seen his weaknesses. He may only be nine years old but he’s been Jeonghan’s crying shoulder from the beginning. He feels bad knowing his father gets hurt too often that he’s embarrassed to cry to somebody else. Chan figured that if his dad starts dating, he might improve emotionally. Of course, it’ll also benefit him because his dad won’t cry to him at 3 a.m. anymore. 

Jeonghan on the other hand felt his heart breaking at the sight. The look on Chan’s face made him want to crawl to the other side of the table and comfort the kid. However, he was scared that Chan would blame him again thus he played it safe and continued eating. Though deep inside he knew Chan must be breaking. It must be painful to know his dad was getting married and starting a new family with somebody else.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes then Jeonghan took Chan in the car. The kid goes to a private school, which was his other dad’s idea. It was really stupid. Half of the reasons why Jeonghan’s broke were because of his son’s school fees. Chan’s other father promised to share the expenses but he stopped keeping promises a long time ago, anyway. 

“It’s on your birthday,” Jeonghan said as he turned around a corner. “Is that okay? He’s hoping you’ll celebrate your birthday at the wedding.”

Chan laughed. “He really thinks we’re a bunch of pushover doesn’t he?”

Glancing at the kid on the back seat and he bit his lip at the comment. “Come on, Chan. That’s not the way to speak about your dad.”

“He shouldn’t be treating us like this, anyway. We’re nothing but nice to him...”

“Chan, please-”

Something came over Chan and he felt strongly about fighting back. “No! You don’t deserve this and neither do I! He doesn’t show up for months then act like he cares about us because he needs to show the public that he’s not an asshole.”

“Don’t... say that word.”

However, Jeonghan agreed. His son neither himself does not deserve any of the treatment they get from his ex fiancé. He will only remember Chan and Jeonghan’s existence to show everybody that he hadn’t forgotten about his past family. To pretend he left Jeonghan and Chan in a good environment when those are entirely false. Breaking up with Jeonghan was a huge mess. The three of them are the only ones who knew this.

“Are you really gonna allow them to ruin your life?” Chan ventured. “Even mine?”

Jeonghan felt at shock. “N-no! Chan, it’s not like that at all. It’s not like I’m not trying-”

”You’re not trying. I can see it all over you and he probably does too. His whole family does as well. Why do you think we’re struggling, huh? Because you’re too afraid to face reality, dad.”

Thankfully, they arrived at Chan’s school and Jeonghan parked the car near the entrance. Few of the students were crossing the road thus Jeonghan waited. After his kid got out of the car, he noticed everyone glancing at him. The girl, Xiyeon ran towards his kid with a sandwich in her hand.

“I saw your Dad’s getting married. It’s all over the news on the tv.” Jeonghan heard the little girl say and Chan only nodded before kicking the rock on the ground.

There were heaviness in his chest. He slouched his shoulder as it felt heavier than the day before. What his kid said was completely correct and accusing Jeonghan for not trying was also not untrue. Everyone can see that Jeonghan is still hanged up on the pain he felt long ago. Feeling hurt can have two outcomes. People will offer comfort while there are others who will take advantage of the current state. Jeonghan had been experiencing both for the past decade.

Arriving at his workplace made him want to quit. There will be whispering and glancing, and he’s already tired. Some people can’t keep their heads in their own businesses. As he came in the office, he greeted everyone nicely and they all swung themselves to him.

At LightSoft, Jeonghan had two positions because CEO Joshua finds pleasure in seeing him suffer. He’s an assistant and part of the highest team in the building.

Basically, before any submissions are given to Joshua, team ‘V’ will assure that everything’s perfectly done. An easy job if the CEO doesn’t personally request projects to other teams then assign everything for Jeonghan to check later on.

He shares an office with the team which equals to six people in total including himself. There’s Seokmin who is the loudest of the team. He feels the need to narrate everything he does — or scream it out rather. Minki is always getting on Jeonghan’s nerves but sometimes Jeonghan joins in the craziness. Minghao doesn’t say much but when he does, it’s often to offend a teammate. Yebin always comments on how good Joshua looks but assures Minkyung she’s the ‘mostest’ beautiful. Minkyung is well, the only one who does the job right and is the leader of bullying Jeonghan. Oh, and she loves Yebin secretly.

“So, what’s up?” Minkyung smirked.

A giggle left Seokmin’s mouth. “I bet they finally did it.”

Minghao sighed. “Jeonghan would be too much of a pussy to accept Joshua’s offer.”

“What offer-” Jeonghan’s voice remained unheard.

Minki’s brows danced. Whatever that means. “What did you two do at the hotel?”

“We didn’t-” Then again, his voice was muffled by everyone’s loud one’s.

Yebin laughed. “They probably played games. Something innocent since Jeonghan’s naive.”

Minki figured it’ll be the perfect timing to do the hand gestures and everyone groaned in disgust. Except for Yebin who started doing the hand gestures as well. It went in and out disturbingly.

“Seriously, guys.” Jeonghan rested his eyes on his screen and the five returned to their assigned area of the room. With the calm environment he decided that he’ll drop the news. Knowing how they would all react, he inhaled very deeply. “He likes one of his employees.”

Nothing. Silence.

“Oh my god! No way!” Yebin sarcastically screamed.

Seokmin laughs. “Is Jeonghan really this slow?”

Minghao kept silent until then. “I’m a good friend of his, he hadn’t said anything to me about liking anybody...”

“What?” They all said in sync.

“Not even... you know...?” Minki asked trying to drop as little hints as possible.

“Joshua doesn’t like anyone. He can’t.” Minghao admitted. “I understand if you guys fantasise over such things but Joshua doesn’t romantically like those people...”

Well, that wasn’t the kind of reaction he expected.

When team V’s office got in an argument about Minghao telling everybody off for shipping Joshua with employees, Jeonghan left to check up on his boss. It was just another day and he’s again about to meet the living lucifer of his life. As his steps got closer to the CEO’s office, he feels his head throbbing lightly. He felt unsure.

For the past eight years, Jeonghan’s been blackmailing Joshua to keep his job. From all the mean things they’ve done to each other, there was no grudges held. They don’t feel guilty teasing the other as well. However, Jeonghan somehow feel that he’ll be crossing a line this time. He’s including Joshua’s love life here and he’ll be doing it for selfish reasons. The talk with his kid in the car weighed him down more.

He should stop running away and face reality. This is the last time, he promised.

Walking past the window and Jeonghan halted. He hid behind the door and sneakily watched his boss converse with a certain member from team ‘S’. It would’ve been a normal conversation but Jeonghan can see the look on Joshua’s eyes. He had a hard time trying to figure out the person Joshua liked but it’s all clear now.

Wen Junhui.

Joshua’s hand was running down Jun’s arms as he laughed. The CEO was standing with his butt resting on his desks. Jun towered over him with his back facing the door. But Jeonghan knew it was Jun. There was a different look on Joshua’s face compared to him talking to others. It wasn’t a friendly conversation at all. Maybe Jeonghan got too immersed in stalking the two that the door opened with him looking like an idiot. He quickly fixed his posture and ignored the stare Jun gave. The man truly has the prettiest smile.

Then his eyes fell on a panicked Joshua. Jeonghan quickly locked the door and closed the blinds before running to Joshua’s desk. He quietly sat on it while the CEO returned to his seat. Jeonghan was reluctant earlier but seeing the two of them a minute ago just made him want to continue.

“So, you like men?”

Joshua tear his gaze away from the assistant and opened a document. “Why would you think that?”

He grew fonder at Joshua playing innocent. “Because of what you told me last time about him.”

Joshua began to type. “About what?”

“Well, you told me you liked an employee of yours... I think it’s pretty obvious who that is...”

Seconds passed and Joshua froze on his seat. There was no cheerful expression anywhere. Not a slight look of joy and Jeonghan hadn’t see that look before. He’s never seen the man angry and it frightened him to imagine if the man was mad. Maybe he took it a little too far this time.

He looked down the table and saw Joshua’s knuckles getting whiter from how tight he held the mouse. During his eight years of working at Light Soft, he hasn’t seen Joshua mad nor did he seem like the kind to get angry. Everyone knew that closed blinds and locked door must mean Joshua’s frustrated. Nobody bothers him in those situations. Not even Jeonghan. Only because they’ve never made him mad and the thought of getting him upset or some sort was scary. What if he’s evil behind those cute smiles and colourful hair.

Jeonghan wanted to just abort the mission rather than getting his boss angry. His job was precious and so was his boss. To lose those two things because of his ex’s wedding was stupid. Hence he did what he had to do.

“Look, Joshua-”

“What do you want?” Joshua spoke through gritted teeth.

Panicked Jeonghan wanted to run away. “Hey, if you like Jun there’s nothing wrong with that. I can keep this between you and I if you want me too. You don’t need to get worked up.”

“I know you, Yoon Jeonghan. You won’t say such things unless you need anything.”

Joshua Hong could have lied. He could have denied Jeonghan’s accusations and live his life like the normal days. But staying together for eight years made the two of them aware of each other’s truthfulness. A lie can easily be read through each other thus Joshua didn’t bother lying. If he had told a lie, Jeonghan would’ve told his team and that’s the worst thing that can happen.

Broken friendships.

Jeonghan bit his lip. “You can always ask him out if you wanted to, Shua. He’s single and so are you. You’re both capable of being each other’s happiness.”

“You won’t understand...”

“Then make me understand.” Jeonghan smiled.

Joshia scoffed. “Why, so you can hold more things against me?”

He batted his eyes.

“Just tell me what the hell do you want.”

“Well...”

He needed to say it. He wanted to say it. However, was he really willing to get his ass kicked out of a big company because he’s too scared to face reality? Was being a coward an enough reason for his boss to accept his offer? Jeonghan truly didn’t know but something came over him and he thought fuck it.

“I want you to do something for me.” 

“What is it?”

“Date me.”

A part of Jeonghan wanted to disintegrate while the rest waited for the response. Joshua was kind to him despite the playful and childish remarks. But Jeonghan has been nothing but a complete bitch. He always blackmailed the man and now he’s asking him to be his boyfriend suddenly. What made Jeonghan think it would work–

“deal.”


	3. Incoming storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “newly” finally gets caught after all those years...

A street from the building of Lightsoft was a well known café. One of the most recommended according to Jeonghan’s research. Every morning that the assistant wanders around the area, the café is packed with customers. He never goes in from seeing how busy it normally would be. Plus, the expensive menu. However, entering with Joshua always has the café empty. No customers and only a few workers. Jeonghan found it extremely uncomfortable at times.

It was so odd.

He’s been working for Joshua for almost a decade yet he doesn’t ask. Maybe it was a coincidence that somehow everyone doesn’t feel the need to come in. Or that Joshua smelled terribly bad that they fear of being in the same place as him. The second one seemed more likely to Jeonghan. 

Both of them sat near the glass wall and drank their coffee. No bickering and no teasing. They could barely hold an eye contact and every opened lips closed without saying a word. An awkward tension surrounded them and their relationship had never been like that. They enjoyed making fun of each other’s insecurities and constantly making the other feel bad about themselves. It was the kind of teasing they do but they never took it to the heart. In fact, making fun of each other’s insecurities made them more confident about it. 

Working with each other surely made everything a lot more fun until now. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do. He just asked his boss to be his boyfriend because he found out who he truly liked. The entire situation was inexplicable and for Joshua Hong to accept the offer made Jeonghan lose more braincells. 

Everyone already knew how much of a good for nothing Jeonghan was. It is also obvious that Joshua was out of his league. The man had been accomplishing his dreams at age fifteen. The two of them were twenty-eight year olds and without a doubt Joshua was far more successful. For someone like Jeonghan to ask someone like Joshua to be his boyfriend — he must be out of his mind. If it weren’t for his threats his boss would’ve fired him for even considering such thing. Joshua has been nothing but nice to him and it does guilty his conscience to be taking advantage.

Only sometimes, though.

“Are we dating or what?” Joshua asked.

Yoon Jeonghan smiled. “Of course, we aren’t. You like Junhui, remember?”

“I don’t like Jun.”

“Uhh, Yes you do. Have you seen the way you lay feathery touches on his arm? Dude, you’re literally whipped.”

Something dropped over them again and it was silence. Joshua refused to ever meet eyes with his assistant which was unfortunate. He really wanted to comment on Jeonghan’s amusing polka dotted tie. But he didn’t. It was probably for the better.

He kept his eyes out of the window as he sees Jeonghan looking down playing with his fingers underneath the table. It was a habit of Jeonghan to let his fingers tangle with each other when he was feeling nervous. Joshua didn’t understand what he was nervous about. And the look of Jeonghan’s fingers being disgustingly flexible made the CEO’s coffee unpleasant. 

“What are you nervous about?” Asked Joshua.

“You and Junhui actually have the potential to be together but here I am taking your time.” He muttered quickly.

Joshua chuckled. “Don’t feel too special that you’re here with me, Jeonghan. You’re my assistant and even when I’m married, I’ll probably still spend more time with you than my own husband.”

The assistant finally laughed how he typically would. Even if it was only a small chuckle, Joshua knew it was enough to assure the other he wasn’t bothersome. You see, Jeonghan has the mindset of thinking he’s bothering everyone. That’s something Joshua had picked up from the past years or so.

Also, even if Jeonghan haven’t told him the reason behind the deal, he knows. The reason Jeonghan asked him must be about the upcoming wedding. He’s unpredictably predictable. As always, and Joshua’s gotten used to how their relationship worked by now.

With the older male’s personality, everyone believed for him to be mischievous, secretive and mysterious. However, Joshua reads the man like an open book. Or a transparent glass. A story willing to be read on its own.

There are parts of Jeonghan the CEO chooses to never mention. Events from the past he never told Jeonghan. He knew the reason why despite the high payment he provides Jeonghan, it would never be enough for his daily life. All because of his ex fiancé — Joshua knows. Which is why even if Jeonghan wanted to leave LightSoft, he wouldn’t grant that wish. Ever. 

Albeit the obvious answer, Joshua still asked knowing Jeonghan won’t be starting a conversation any time soon. “So, why me?”

“You’re rich.”

Bingo!

“Is that really all?” He asked with a smirk and tilted to the side to showcase his sharp jawline and pointed nose. “I like to believe I have better qualities than the money I make.”

Scoffing, Jeonghan glared. “Like what? Occupying me with your own work?”

“You’re my assistant. That’s your job.”

Arguing with his boss could make Jeonghan seem like a brave person. Or it’ll out him to be a lunatic. Thankfully, no one was witnessing them bicker.

He had spent his entire life working his hardest to please people who would not even bat an eye. But with the company, Jeonghan was... relaxed. It was the only place where he could breathe and feel the moment. Despite constantly struggling with his daily expenses — Jeonghan felt guarded by the company itself. A safe haven he never imagined to have. After all, he was just a push over to everyone outside.

After allowing his ex fiancé enter his life, tomorrow’s were only to be dreamed of. Every day, he suffered and it got harder. From what Jeonghan can remember, he had not done anything to the family of his ex fiancé. However, after having Chan they’ve made the promise to make his life a living hell. Especially, when they separated and Jeonghan knew well he’s got nothing to hold. He was left with nothing but an angel, Chan. Apparently, he ruined their son’s future and for that he must be punished.

Although, Jeonghan knew damn well that ten years of agonising was more than enough of a punishment for laying eyes on the man he still loves. And will continue loving even if he didn’t want to — or deserved to.

“Husband,” Jeonghan dragged. “You said husband.”

“What?”

Softly, their eyes met with glints of teasing. “You like men, Joshua. How come you never told me?”

Evident blush covered the CEOs cheeks before he slapped Jeonghan’s arm. The other winced. “Seriously, it’s more obvious than you’d think. Everyone at work gossips about me being gay.”

The cheeky smile on the assistant’s face faltered slowly. Everyone knew except for him? How could he possibly miss that kind of information? All those years down the drain. He was supposed to know everything about Joshua. Above everyone in the building — he knew him the most. However, his boss was gay and he recently had found out after seeing him flirting with Jun. No wonder Joshua declines all the date offers from business women at parties. Jeonghan always thought that his boss was nothing but an egocentric douche bag rejecting all those beautiful ladies.

Now, it all makes sense. The reason why Joshua seem to pay the least attention to all the girls running after him. And why Jun gets longer break time compared to everyone. Oh~ he’s definitely gonna have to argue with that one. He works a lot more than him and that kind of treatment was not bound to happen in front of his eyes. 

“Woah~ is that why Jun gets an hour and a half break time but we all just get an hour?” Jeonghan exasperatedly complained. Nostrils breathing out fire.

Rolling his eyes before resting his chin on his palm. “Jeonghan, out of everyone in LightSoft, you have the least amount of rights to complain. I pay you more than all my employees combined.”

“I’m speaking about break time here, not payments.” The sass in his tone made Joshua smile innocently. The CEO leans forward.

“Fine. Choose one: longer break time or smaller payments,” Joshua dared asking. As if making the decision was difficult. Jeonghan only rolled his eyes. The answer was obvious. “Let’s not even mention how sloppy you are at your job.”

Breath hitching before he slammed both hands on the table. Drinks spilling helplessly. “I am not sloppy!”

Well, for starters, Jeonghan was indeed, sloppy at his job. Four years ago, Joshua hired a second assistant because of how bad Jeonghan’s performance was being. Let’s just say, his current assistant wasn’t the greatest at organising schedules which resulted to coming late to meetings. The worse were cancelations from shareholders and stolen invitations. Joshua had no idea how Jeonghan managed to be terrible at being an assistant but he figured a little help wouldn’t hurt.

All he insisted on was improving him.

Hong Joshua was wrong. When his second assistant took the job, Jeonghan would not stop glaring when they would bump into each other. It was almost like he wished to never see him again. It was scary. Then, it moved on to subtle childish pranks where Jeonghan would try to step on his shoelaces from the back for him to trip. He was filled with embarrassment whenever he would tumble upon his legs. Jeonghan didn’t bother helping when he would drop on the ground but smirked throughout.

That was not all, Joshua begun to feel light-headed when Jeonghan started to put too much sugar in his coffee. For a few months he was consuming an abnormal amount of sugar. Almost to the extent of throwing up and surrendering to whatever he had done wrong. Asking Jeonghan’s teammates about the issue, he discovered that the latter was against the idea of having a helping hand. He took it as an insult.

The memory still lingered on his mind. Joshua didn’t bother worrying about the possibilities of dying if he hadn’t talked to anyone about his assistant’s unusual activities. Nonetheless, he moved, Vernon, the past assistant, to another area. Somewhere Jeonghan couldn’t possibly hurt him.

“You are sometimes,” Joshua argued. “You’re worse than a grandma trying to use the internet.”

Yoon Jeonghan slammed a fist one more time before shaking his head in disapproval. “I am great at my job! I book your stupid flights in the middle of the night. I drive to your expensive hotels when there’s no delivery available. I’m forced to eat your healthy diet in a five star fucking restaurant that sells the best meat! You make me drink with you when I should be at home and last but not the least, I’m your date for everything that requires you to have a partner!”

Humming as Joshua leaned back on his comfortable chair. Eyes staring blankly outside like he had not just heard Jeonghan yell. “You’re my assistant. That’s your job-”

“Thats not my point! My point is I am not sloppy at whatever shit I’m doing!” Jeonghan shouted lastly before gasping for air. He grabbed his own drink from thirst but soon realised it was all spilled on the table. Then he took Joshua’s drink but sputtered when the bitter taste embraced his tongue. “Disgusting,“ he grumbled.

Giving the angry employee time to calm down before he ordered for new drinks. Strawberry milkshake was Jeonghan’s favourite thus he ordered chocolate, instead. Getting on Jeonghan’s nerves seemed more exciting than any other day. He hated chocolate drinks because of how thirsty they make him and he ends up spending more money on another drink. Funny how Joshua had never actually allowed him to pay for anything before.

“I hate chocolate flavoured drinks.” Jeonghan sighed and almost raised his hand to order his beloved milkshake to the waiter before he came back with his desirable strawberry drink. “Oh, my god.”

“Do you really love it that much,” Joshua asked after scoffing. “It tastes like strawberries...”

Jeonghan have him an unreadable look. “It’s supposed to, genius.”

They sat in silence just their mouths on straws sucking their favourite flavours. The waiter came to check on them every once in a while. Finishing their drinks and they finally came to realisation. They were there to discuss about their upcoming relationship. According to Jeonghan, they already started, anyway. Joshua found the entire situation ridiculous because it wasn’t like everyone don’t already suspect them to be dating. Or in that kind of relationship.

“You need to at least show you love me as much as you love that drink,” Joshua said nonchalantly.

Jeonghan groaned loudly, shocking the other. “I suddenly hate everything that leaves your mouth. If I were you I’d shut up.”

“Calm down-”

“Joshua!”

The CEO shut up at the threatening gaze sent to his direction. Jeonghan frowned before picking at his whipped cream. Joshua only sighed and decided it was enough annoying the male. He’s got enough problems to worry about. But they both knew that altercating was never stressful. In fact, it gave them the opposite feeling. They were relaxed when arguing even if they’re worked up yelling, arguing with receipts.

“I’m gonna announce it when we go back.” Joshua informed calmly.

Luckily, the strawberry cake Jeonghan ordered came which replaced his frown with a grin. He didn’t bother glancing at Joshua to see the look of satisfication on his face. “Announce what?”

“That you’re now my boyfriend.”

Jeonghan chokes on the sweet before freezing. “Oh, well. More reasons for me to prevent you from having any chances with Jun.”

“I’ll make sure to make it as much of a pain in the ass for you, Yoon Jeonghan.”

Joshua paid for everything before they both headed back to the office. Jeonghan was certain they both spent more time with each other than the intended break time. However, being with the CEO always included stupid excuses that weren’t always true. He loved that. Sometimes he wonder how on earth was LightSoft one of the most successful companies. Especially when it was handled by someone like Joshua. Maybe, having a childish CEO and employees fitted the gaming company perfectly.

Walking side by side as Jeonghan somehow had newly picked strawberries in his hands. The younger didn’t bother asking and kept his gaze forward. Having Jeonghan shut his mouth was rare and he would rather treasure the moment than start a useless argument about stolen strawberries. Which he sure would have to pay for later on. Temptingly, he grabbed the hand beside him with a sigh.

“What are you doing?” Asked the older with his mouth munching on the fruit happily. He didn’t pull his hand away. “It’s hard to eat with one hand, you know...”

Their hands remained interlocked. “I’m gonna have to supply you with an infinite amount of strawberries to keep you happy and content in this relationship. Aren’t I?”

Jeonghan nudged him with a frown before smiling again. “Why would you ruin such a beautiful moment for us?”

“Jun’s gonna get mad at me when he finds out.”

“So there is something going on between the two of you,” exclaimed Jeonghan. The box of strawberries nearly fell but Joshua quickly caught it his one hand. “What would people think of me if they find you and Jun flirting after announcing our relationship?”

A faint sadness slipped from his tongue but Joshua heard it. Those small seconds of sincerity. Often, he ignored Jeonghan’s sensitivity about relationships. Because it wasn’t the relationship or label that torments the other. It was the judgement from strangers. Frankly, Jeonghan’s past relationship with the father of his kid was quite recognised by the public. The guy was a famous heir of some famous company and constantly uses his past family to improve his image.

Hong Joshua found it unfair. He truly did. Power shouldn’t be used in that way.

“Don’t worry I won’t let people think you’ve found yourself another asshole.”

“Be nice to your future partner. You have to promise me this, at least.”

Chuckling Joshua gave the other a judging look. “I may not be the kindest but I know when to draw the line.”

The walk was rather quiet but noisy at the same time. They didn’t slur at each other anymore but chose to discuss their plans. Both agreed to not give their actions much thought because it was easy to fall out of act. Hence being their usual selves seemed easier. Joshua had more things to worry about such as the company and its people. While Jeonghan’s life continues to get fucked up day by day. Putting up a false personality would take too much of their time and neither had the time to put such effort. It was just for a stupid wedding, after all.

Back in the office, everyone were busy with their assigned tasks and Jeonghan could feel Joshua’s burning stare. He wanted to question whether it were part of the plan but more employees came in the elevator with them. Despite the crowd compressing their bodies in the back corner, Joshua didn’t break the look. The uncomfortableness sent chills down Jeonghan’s back.

“Would you stop that?” Jeonghan whispered easily. Their identical heights making it effortless.

“You look worried...”

Jeonghan’s frown deepened. He hadn’t even realised how anxious he was acting. 

He shouldn’t be scared. However, if others saw Joshua’s relationship with Jun then unexpectedly the CEO announces his relationship with him — he’d look quite foolish. The saddest part being that it wouldn’t be surprising for him to behave idiotically. Everyone knew about his ex fiancé and how much troubles it continue to cause him. If they see him make the same mistakes he’d look really bad. Like a small naive, gullible man. It didn’t feel nice inside his stomach. It surely didn’t leave a good taste on his tongue, either.

“Excuse me.” Jeonghan was way too far in his thoughts to hear those words come out of his boss’ mouth. He was also too numb to feel the tight grip around his wrist when he was instantly pulled out of the elevator. After a short moment of Joshua clicking his fingers in front of his face, he came back to reality. “Jeonghan, you can take the easier route by admitting the truth to your ex. We don’t have to do this and if his family does something ruthless to you... I’ll have your back; I’m your boss.”

“No, Joshua. There’s no such thing as an easier way out. No matter what, I’ll end up being in his family’s palm ready to be crushed.”

Joshua smiled purely. “Then I’ll prove to you that doing this will be the easier way out. We’re never sentimental together but I can see how anxious you are and that’s unlike your personality. I’m your boss and you need to understand I’m always here.”

Sighing heavily before his back slid down the cold marbled wall. “This is so weird. I just- I don’t care about the relationship’s label, Joshua. I care about how people would perceive me with judgement and I fear of making the same mistakes...”

“But that’s the thing, Jeonghan,” answered the CEO with the most soothing voice. An innocent smile on his face when he crouched to the assistant’s level. “You won’t ever make that mistake; not with me. And as long as I’m around I’ll make sure you won’t be stupid enough to make such mistakes with someone else.”

It was the oddest feeling Jeonghan had felt after all those years. He felt like he was a step closer to reality by being in something completely untrue. However, Joshua seemed like the perfect guy to be doing a fake relationship with. Even if it all were to be a play — his words proceeded to be sincere and careful. Jeonghan’s mental breakdown decreased at the hand on his shoulder.

Neither took notice of the footsteps approaching that halted almost too immediately.

“Come on, now, Jeonghan,” Joshua teased. “You’ve got more boyfriend duties to do and having a mental break down by the elevator isn’t one of them. Although, I don’t quite mind seeing you vulnerable like this.”

“I hate y-”

“It’s nice to have a small change after these past years that we stayed together. I’m always the one getting bullied by you.”

A wink was given to Jeonghan in which he falsely gagged at. “Disgusting.”

“Oh, my god. Tell me I am not dreaming and actually just saw that.”

The assistant and CEO abruptly jumped away from each other. Turning their heads in sync with eyes landing on Seokmin and Minkyung. Papers on their hands now seen on the crystal clear floor. None of the four said a word before Seokmin begun to obnoxiously scream. Joshua begged him to quiet down but the boy was exceeding too much energy to hear words of whispers. Jeonghan took this matter in his own hands. 

“Lee Seokmin!” He yelled as it echoed through the glass doors. “Shut up, will you?”

“I called it! I knew it from the beginning! It was so obvious! I can’t believe you’re dating!”

“We aren’t,” Jeonghan argued but Joshua’s words collided. “We are.”

“I’m gonna go and tell Yebin this,” Minkyung announced before running away in the distance. Seokmin followed ignoring the other voices in the area from the CEO and assistant.

They are both certainly not gonna hear the end of this.


	4. Somewhere deep down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a stormy night, Joshua and Jeonghan gets comfortable on the couch.

“Dad! The door!” Chan’s voice echoed through their average sized apartment. His voice was hoarse indicating he had just woken up. Followed his shouts were loud banging on the front door. “Dad! Even if you stay in bed longer, I won’t open the door!”

Groaning as he fluttered his eyes open and scanned the clock. Attempting to comprehend his surroundings properly. Waking up at 4 a.m. could not get any more irritating. Jeonghan despise everything that prevented him from getting a good night sleep and anything that woke him up from his unconsciousness. Contemplating before he checked his phone to see if anybody had messaged him.

Boo Seungkwan was his only friend and the kid would likely inform him in prior of visiting. Which sane person wouldn’t? No messages. No calls. Not even a single notification from the games on his phone. Upon grasping the possible prank behind his front door, he closed his eyes, shut his mouth in a tight line. Being unbothered by everything had always been in his nature. Sleep mattered more than annoying teenagers playing pranks on them-

The knocking got more aggressive and frantic.

Only then did Jeonghan become aware of the pouring rain outside. That was odd, it wasn’t on the news. Forcefully, he dragged his body off his mattress and sluggishly made his way to the door. The knocking hardened and mysterious person almost screamed but Chan’s demanding voice made him shut his mouth.

“Aah~ dad, open the door it’s too loud and too early for any of this!” Chan said before muffled yelling into his pillow.

“Shut up. I’m almost there.” Jeonghan yelled back. If it wasn’t for his half asleep state of mind, he’d nag at Chan for even raising his tone at him. What a disrespectful kid? He thought. He made sure to nurture him correctly but now he was even ordering his own father around! He sneered at his kid’s door. “What a brat...”

Yoon Jeonghan was way far too annoyed at this point, he didn’t bother checking the camera and begun unlocking the door. Nothing too dangerous could honestly encounter him. To face a sleepy Jeonghan would be a nightmare for the person on the other side, instead.

He flung the door open.

Everyone he knew knows how much he hated being abruptly woken up. At work, Jeonghan tries his best to never allow his mind to wander and be at peace because that meant sleeping. Unless he wanted to uncontrollably shout at his colleagues and boss for waking him up when they need to. Then, he’d rather give a poor performance than sleep somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.

Ranting about his broken sleep could take hours and he could possibly write a decent essay about how important it is to allow somebody rest.

Sighing heavily and Jeonghan’s eyes finally averted to the person’s eye level. “Who the fuck knocks on people’s doors at this time-”

“...Jeonghan.”

The soft recognisable voice muttered. Clearly he was shivering judging by the sight of his drenched clothes. His fingers were pruning up when he held them up for an uncomfortable greeting. Yoon Jeonghan’s eyes almost fell out of its place when he had noticed Joshua’s paling face.

“Oh, god. How long have you been there?” The assistant scolded with a glare while pulling the man inside his home. Carefully, he removed the man’s thick jacket — the same routine at Joshua’s office.

“I left my phone at my house. I couldn’t call you and I know how much of a heavy sleeper you are. Chan refused to open the door so I was standing outside for about half an hour,” Joshua stated, taking a seat on the sofa underneath the heater. 

At the view of his boss completely soaked by the sudden storm outside, he no longer felt drowsy or sleepy. Rather, he was wide awake, full of shock and horror by witnessing the male looking like corpse. He didn’t even wanna imagine what could have happened to Joshua if he hadn’t answered the door sooner. 

Then, Jeonghan snapped out of it and quit pitying his boss before scoffing. “Hong Joshua, are you a kid? Didn’t I tell you to take my house keys with you all the time? How many times did I tell you this? I may be your assistant but I won’t always be there to open the door for you. What would’ve happened if I didn’t open that door any sooner?”

“Don’t say that.” Joshua mumbled under his breath. “I just— the moment the first thunder became audible I grabbed my car keys and drove here... Sorry.”

Walking towards the light switch before turning it on. There was that look on his boss’ face — the look only Jeonghan was able to see regularly. Hair all wet and flopped on his forehead with dye running down on the side. Lips slightly parted with blush fiercely coating his freezing cheeks. How could Jeonghan possibly fear his boss? The man looked adorable like that. However, Jeonghan knew that something bad could have seriously happened to the younger.

Motioning for Joshua to stand up and the man complied without a word. For some reason, Joshua’s eyes were focused on his own feet, licking his lips. Jeonghan being the mature one chose to shrug it off.

Who knew not opening that door would truly cause him to feel guilty? And Jeonghan rarely feels guilty for anything. He simply removed Joshua’s long sleeve shirt before walking away to his own room to get the naked man some suited clothing.

Entering his bedroom with a sigh before going through his “pyjamas section” inside his closet. The heater would be warm enough to embrace Joshua. He won’t be too cold, at least. It was when he walked past the full body mirror that he gasped in surprise. No wonder Joshua was gaping at him and refusing to meet eyes. He was staring at his legs.

“Too much for being a gentleman now, Joshua Hong...” he sarcastically said at his reflection. Twirling around before he shook his head in amusement. He wore nothing but a purple oversized shirt, exposing his upper chest, and boxers that hugged his bottom tightly. “Pervert.”

After grabbing the most befitting clothes for his boss, Jeonghan made his way out and threw them at the guy. Their eyes never met — not even for a second but Jeonghan couldn’t bring himself to argue. All the sleep in his mind had gone off somewhere but despite his woken mentality, he didn’t bother.

“Where’s the bathroom?”

“The same place it was when you last came here, genius.” Jeonghan sassed. “Stop being so stiff, you know your way around.”

Whenever the night would be too rough for Joshua to endure, he would call the only person that picked up his calls in less than two rings. That being his assistant. Joshua was afraid of spending a stormy night alone and if Jeonghan could help, then why wouldn’t he? A simple company wouldn’t be bad on his behalf. 

The assistant always made sure to observe the weather forecasts. Usually the stormy nights were spent drinking toxic alcohol. Only then it is easy for Joshua to forget his past and sleep with ease from the pouring rain. But the current storm must have taken everybody off guard. There was no sign of rain from last night’s news but here they were.

A strong wind blowing harshly and droplets of water audibly crashing on the hard ground. It was quite saddening to see Joshua but he couldn’t bring himself to treat the guy with only care. 

He was frustrated that Joshua didn’t at all look prepared. Goddammit, he was even still wearing the same pants he wore at work! Speaking of work, his eyes widened...

One of the reasons why Jeonghan was more tired that night was because of how late they stayed at the building. Celebrating, he was celebrating. Supposedly.

After Minkyung and Seokmin discovered about their ‘little secret’ an hour was long enough for everyone in the building to receive the news. Everyone. Something about that added weight on Jeonghan’s shoulders. Soon he gave up on the anxious feeling, though. He kind of loved it.

Co-workers no longer saw him as an asshole’s ex fiancé. It was a whole new different treatment he got from everyone. They were all suddenly looking up at him and mentioning their treasured memories together. Ironically, he can’t recall more than half of the people who approached him with a sincere smile. Kind of offensive how most of them acted as though he was new around. He couldn’t stretch it enough but he’s literally been working for Light Soft for eight years! Eight. Years.

Anyone would agree for him to be deserving for a title of his own. Not as someone’s partner. It was sickening.

Jeonghan was well aware of his powerless hands. Ordering people around with disgust didn’t run in his blood. Just thinking about how his ex’s family would react already caused his soul to leave his body. 

Having Chan made them strongly believe that Jeonghan would not get anywhere in life. By working under Light Soft, he proved them wrong. After all, he is working for a company much more successful than their son’s. They would go ballistic to find out he’s dating the CEO! 

Quietly, he snickered. Just in time for Joshua to return beside him on the couch with his clothing. They both sat in silence, just Joshua’s eyes scanning the male in which Jeonghan allowed him. It was an ego boost to have his boss check him out.

“Yep. I should go to sleep,” Jeonghan announced after those thoughts appeared. 

“You’re wide awake now,” Said Joshua with his hand pulling on the older’s wrist. “Can’t you make me hot chocolate?”

The house owner rolled his eyes. “I don’t even make my own son hot chocolate.”

“Then today might as well be the first you make hot chocolate for your son and I. Please, I’m just really cold. Don’t you feel sorry for me?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Mumbled Jeonghan walking to the kitchen. “It isn’t even the time for work yet! I better get paid extra for this!”

Laughter was heard from the lounge. “You literally get paid extra by doing a poor job at being my assistant.”

An exasperated groan came from the kitchen. “Don’t you start this bullshit again or I might do a poor job on this hot chocolate of yours and poison you in my household.”

There was laughter for a few seconds until it faded. Footsteps begun approaching the kitchen and he hummed, boiling the water. Preparing two cups, for him and Joshua. Chan doesn’t wake up until seven o’clock thus preparing the kid’s breakfast would be a little later. For the time being, he was gonna have to focus on Joshua — which sucked. The two of them were together almost 24/7. 

It was currently 4 a.m. and they both had gotten home three hours ago. But knowing Joshua’s situation, he couldn’t bring himself to kick him out. No, not on a stormy night.

Hard blowing wind and excessive rain was nightmare for Joshua and the assistant had been understanding of his boss’ experiences for as long as he can remember. It was most likely during his first year working for the guy. They had a huge fight when Joshua made Jeonghan stay back at the building. Chan was only three at that time and he needed his father’s warmth. However, Jeonghan was somewhere drinking with his boss. Then, he told the story to the older. 

It was something about Joshua and an unwanted event from his childhood. Jeonghan can’t clearly remember as the memory was more than faded.

That night instead of continuing the drinking, they walked to Jeonghan’s apartment. There Joshua slept safely without fear despite the heavy rain. They both didn’t know what happened but what’s important was Joshua not having to kill his system with alcohol to fall asleep. Since then, Jeonghan adviced his boss to take the house keys for his apartment. Joshua gladly did as told and whenever it was a stormy night, he finds the guy sleeping on his couch. 

Surprisingly, Joshua and Chan never met. Not properly, at least. Joshua had seen pictures of Chan because Jeonghan practically has a museum of his kid on the office table back at the building.

It was quite odd but introducing them to each other now wouldn’t be a bad idea. Also with Joshua attending his father’s wedding as his dad’s boyfriend, maybe they’ll have to get along.

“You know I’m actually sorry for barging in like that. I was scared, you know. You wouldn’t open the door, I thought something bad would’ve happened to you.” Jeonghan turned around and gave his boss a smile.

“Nothing is gonna happen to me, Joshua. Even if it’s the stormiest night in history. Don’t worry about the pouring rain... or me. Focus on yourself.” When he heard his own words slip out effortlessly, he was taken a back. That was nice of him to say. He deserve all the extra payments he was getting from this guy.

Leaning by the door frame as Joshua nodded. “Do you always wear this kind of clothes?”

Jeonghan blinked in confusion.

“You know like... revealing...and sexy.”

There was a pause in the older’s actions while pouring the hot water in the cups. “Why, are you finding me sexy?” Jeonghan teased with a wink before looking down at his own legs. They were, indeed, beautiful. He can’t blame his boss. 

“No, it’s just- Seungkwan sometimes comes over and you wear stuff like these?”

Putting the smallest amount of sugar as he could in Joshua’s cup before averting his attention to the man behind him. “Well, for starters, he’s my best friend and this shouldn’t bother anyone unless... you know. But I do wear revealing clothes because I like them.”

Joshua nodded in understatement. “It looks nice on you.”

Laughing, Jeonghan turned around and gave his boss his little cup of delight. “You should come over more often. You never know, maybe next time I’d be wearing lingerie.”

Walking away with the sound of Joshua choking in the background, he comfortably sat on the couch. Grabbing the blanket to cover his legs as they were beginning to feel the coldness. Too bad for Joshua’s case. The said male followed beside him with his hands around the cup. Engulfing the cup’s warmth.

It was nearing five o’clock now. Work begins in three hours and Jeonghan’s only slept for a few hours. Too little for his likings. Maybe he should accept the offer of having another assistant to help him around.

“I bet Jun can never top my hot chocolate,” Jeonghan joked while placing his empty cup down.

Joshua smiled. “What are you talking about? Junhui can make anything delicious...”

“By the way, how did he take the news?” Asked Jeonghan fixing his posture to comfortably face the man. “I feel bad.”

“Well, he was yelling and shouting at me for playing with his feelings. Then, he started sobbing on the floor and when I walked over to his side, he started hitting me. But it didn’t hurt. It was those hits where I felt his hopelessness.”

His breath hitched. “Joshua, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I knew this was gonna happen but I’m selfish-”

“Hey,” Joshua placed a hand on his thigh. “You do know that Jun and I don’t stand a chance? I’m always busy and he’s not exactly someone who understands that. Don’t worry about it. We would’ve separated sooner or later, anyway.” 

“Wow, you sound like a jerk.”

Chuckling and Joshua sipped his drink. “You see, Minghao likes Jun.”

Jeonghan gasped. “Minghao?! Like my teammate Minghao and your friend Minghao?!”

“It was the reason why I agreed to be your boyfriend. I figured it was finally the time to stop dating my friend’s crush behind his back. I am an asshole but getting caught by you was probably the best thing that happened.”

The rest of the hour was spent with tired talks but neither went to sleep. Both of them enjoyed the calm atmosphere where they talked about useless things. From Joshua’s weird collection of gucci slides to Jeonghan’s love for revealing clothing. The two of them fondly listened and extended the conversation with willingness. When the clock hit seven, both begun to feel drowsy.

Joshua’s back deepened down on the couch comfortably while Jeonghan’s body covered the entire couch. With Jeonghan’s head resting on the CEOs lap, the younger’s arm held on to his waist. The assistant’s face dangerously nearing Joshua’s crotch but it was comfortable and neither said another word.

Yoon Jeonghan felt it was the appropriate time to sleep until Joshua spoke up once more. 

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

Jeonghan moaned. “About what?”

“That one day you won’t be there to open the door for me.”

“No, I didn’t mean that. That was just me irritated with you being an imbecile.”

And so, they finally sleep with a last chuckle from Joshua. Both forgetting everything while their eyes close and their minds were taken to the wonderland. The perfect time for a nine year old to walk out of his bedroom and witness his long time wish granted before him.

His father may or may not start loving again.

Chan smiled, rubbing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my works are never edited, please understand the obvious mistakes in them. Thank you for reading!


	5. what it was

“I am not gonna allow you to go to some camp. You’re not gonna change my mind, Chan.” 

“But dad! I need to go. Everyone were meant to go since I was like — what, five? I’m the only one who haven’t. I’d be the only one staying again,” whined the kid with desperation in his eyes. 

“Chan you are nine years old. You expect me to hand you to some stranger and assume they take care of you the same way I do. I won’t even know when you’ll be back.” He shot his son a look of disapproval. The kid only rolled his eyes, already used to the objections from his dad. Yet, he still wonders why Chan was anti-social.

A small exasperated groan disturbed Joshua’s ear. “Dad, you make it sound like those people will eat us. It’s affecting me how negative you are.”

Joshua abruptly opened his eyes but winced at the throbbing pain inside his head. The lack of sleep finally taking its toll. However, across the lounge, in the dining area was Jeonghan looking perfectly healthy preparing a lunch box. The infamous Chan ate his breakfast silently. He rolled his eyes when Jeonghan continued to argue about the camp after he had already gave up on the topic.

“Dad, he’s awake.” Pointing at the stranger sprawled on the couch. “Is he sick? He looks very pale. Wait.”

The small body got down from the chair with Jeonghan telling him to stay put. Moving around while eating was bad — Chan heard it plenty of times in the past. Upon seeing the unknown man closer, he was good looking. Handsome enough to date his father. 

Without hesitation, Chan brought his tiny hands to Joshua’s forehead. Bread crumbs nearly blinding the man but Joshua kept still. The two older men held an awkward eye contact that Chan made fake gagging noises to. Jeonghan could no longer hold the gaze and looked down.

The kid gasped. “Dad! I think he’s got a headache! He’s like burning hot!”

Laughing, Joshua shook his head in amusement. He wasn’t sick. Joshua only gets sick at least once a year. And that was not happening right now. Not at Jeonghan’s apartment with his kid probably judging him. The father only stared at him with bored anticipation and waited for signs of sickness.

Thus Joshua pulled his body up, attempting to straighten his back. Although, his vision was quick to get blurry and everything begun spinning. Oh my god. He was sick and the weight on his body felt a lot heavier than usual. Not to mention the mixture of feeling coldness and hotness stinging his skin altogether. It’s been a long time since he felt the unpleasant sensation.

His throat felt dry and Chan must have read his mind because he returned with a glass of water.  Jeonghan immediately dropped the utensils he was holding creating a loud sound on the kitchen sink.

Running over as Jeonghan crouched down to place his hand where Chan’s was previously on. He was panicking. “Fuck. I should have made you shower after the rain.”

Joshua’s eyes widened. “Do you always need to swear?”

Chan giggled. “Those are not the only one he grumbles. He screams shit, bastard, jerk and asshole just as much. But he mostly does it when he’s angry at my dad.”

Furrowing his eyes at his kid. Jeonghan begun feeling suspicious at the sudden change in Chan’s mood. There wasn’t any angry remarks or disrespectful words coming out of his mouth. A part of him wanted to question but something told him he shouldn’t. Just observe the kid and watch how he acts after Joshua leaves. Perhaps, Chan was only showing respect for the guest. Nevertheless, the kid never tried pleasing anybody before.

Hmm, weird.

When Joshua’s warmth transferred onto Jeonghan’s hand, he nearly jumped back. Without denial the visitor was indeed sick on the couch. Yoon Jeonghan didn’t know how to feel or react. Whenever his own child fell sick, he calls for Seungkwan. Having someone special get sick always made him cry or get teary eyes.

He couldn’t possibly call Seungkwan this time around.

With Joshua, however, he felt disappointed and annoyed. The latter weighing more. Feeling responsibility over somebody had always ticked Jeonghan off. Except for his son, of course.

Without a second thought, he smacked Joshua’s arm making the weaker guy yelp in pain. Knees still on the wooden floor as Jeonghan pouted feeling the need to kick Joshua out. After all, it was his fault for getting sick.

“Why did you have to get sick?” Jeonghan scolded. “Do you think it’s easy taking care of people all the time?”

“Having you as my assistant is far more difficult-”

“Shut up and don’t say a word!”

Chan glared at his dad. “Watch your temper, dad. This is exactly why you’re single.”

Jeonghan returned the gesture before getting up. Walking towards the bathroom and grabbing the small bucket. Filling it with water half way before taking a small face towel from the cupboard. He made sure to collect ice from the freezer before kneeling back down beside Joshua again.

His kid was back to eating breakfast at the table. Chan seemed content with his own food hence Jeonghan shifted his attention to the sleepy man. The cold, wet towel was placed on his forehead battling the hotness within his skin. The steamy breaths coming from Joshua’s lips passing his hand sent shivers down his spine. 

“Why don’t you take more hours sleeping? I’ll feed you when you wake up to take some medicine.” Jeonghan spoke before patting his boyfriend’s face lightly. “I’ll call Soonyoung to cancel everything on your schedule.”

Nodding and Joshua opened his eyes. They were barely closed to begin with but the sleepiness was obvious. “This is what I meant by getting another assistant, Jeonghan. There are times when we both cannot be at work. Please, don’t take it the wrong way.”

Sighing in defeat, Jeonghan nodded. “Fine, do whatever. Just go to sleep and dream of your new assistant.”

“Jeonghan, come on. As the CEO it’s my job to take care of my employees and I see you overworked whenever you’re with me. All I want is for you to have more time for yourself.”

The assistant grimaced. Lifting Joshua’s legs and sitting down before pulling them back on his lap.

Annoyance was displayed on the older’s features. A look of unhappiness drawn onto his face and by the tone of his voice, he seemed to be offended by Joshua’s words, again. He also hated that Joshua wasn’t bickering with him and was being his professional self.

That’s not how they were with each other. They were immature and behaved how they preferred because it’s less stressful that way. However, Joshua surprisingly begun addressing him the way he did to his other employees. Jeonghan felt entirely wronged.

“I am fine. I don’t understand why you keep pushing on this subject.” Jeonghan gave him an unsatisfied look. “Fine, I must admit, you truly needed another assistant back then but Joshua I am perfect at my job now.”

When the kid noticed the uprising argument, he instantly took himself out of the scene and into his bedroom.

“I never said you weren’t, Hannie.” Joshua argued with a soft voice. So sweet, it dripped like honey into Jeonghan’s ears but whatever. He loosely held the assistant’s hand. “You’re great at being my assistant and I wouldn’t want it any other way. But look at the two of us, we’re at your apartment.” 

“Because you’ve got a headache, Joshua. And I don’t know if you know but I’m supposed to take care of you!” Jeonghan snarked back, cluelessly missing Joshua’s intentions.

Goddammit, all he wanted was be able to get some time alone with Jeonghan. But it seemed impossible if Jeonghan worked 24/7.

Joshua closed his eyes at the increasing voice level. “Jeonghan, I appreciate everything you do for me. Staying by my side all these years — I can’t even express how grateful I am for having you. You see, getting another assistant would not prove otherwise.” 

To have a little help company the two of them around shouldn’t be an issue. In fact, it was to be grateful about. However, the thought of having another person trailing along the two of them gave Jeonghan a headache of his own.

When Vernon was an assistant along him, Jeonghan couldn’t enjoy his presence one bit. There was just that agonising feeling of constantly wanting to be left alone.

He hated it a lot. Because having a second assistant would mean people comparing  the two at their job. And Jeonghan didn’t like that. Or maybe he just liked having the CEO’s attention all to himself — maybe.

“You have your thinking face on,” Joshua spoke with his voice barely a whisper. His eyes were now completely shut. He had won the argument. Oh, so he thought. “It’s ugly.”

“Shut up.” Jeonghan fumbled with Joshua’s pants. Supposedly unknown of its effects on the man at the receiving end.

Just when sleep was about to take over Joshua, Jeonghan grasped his hand around the shin on his lap, caressing it ever so lightly. The younger felt his brain preparing for an explosion. He couldn’t comprehend whether the other’s intentions were planned.

“Stop that.” Joshua’s eye’s widened, more awake than ever. Meanwhile, the assistant gave him an innocent smile. His hand continuing to move higher to the inner thighs. “Yoon Jeonghan I said-”

“Did Jun ever gave you a,” the father paused and checked to find the place empty. After he was all cleared, he proceeded. Voice much quieter than a second ago. “-a handjob.”

Joshua choked. “You know I’ve always hated how straightforward you are. You just don’t fear anything do you?”

The newly named, fearless man beamed. “Oh right! You are my boss, after all. And you make decisions regarding to who gets the job and who doesn’t.” Joshua almost asked what he tried implying but his thoughts were much slower than the male’s mouth. “Sorry, I mistook you for a thirsty 28-year-old man because of how much you were eyeing my legs last night.”

As those words left Jeonghan’s mouth, Joshua couldn’t help but breathe out a small giggle. It never fails to astound him how much those pretty lips could be brutal. “Don’t be too cocky. You’re not the only one.”

False laughter bombarded Joshua’s ears. “That you check out? Of course, I’m not. I’d be surprise if I was – knowing damn well that you dated the person your best friend liked behind his back.”

“You really don’t like filtering your words. At the end of the day, I was the one who loved freely and got same feelings in return. Can you relate to that?” Joshua scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“Seriously? Fucking the person your best friend likes isn’t something to brag about.”

The boss’ face fell serious. “You wonder why your ex fiancé refuse to face you? This is why, Jeonghan. Your attitude, your mouth and your personality, I wouldn’t want to be seen on live television with you, either.”

Both crossed a line with their last statements. Jeonghan only rolled his eyes and pushed the legs off him. Scowling as he threw a cushion at the guy lying down. Neither felt the need to apologise thus they kept quiet in fear of saying anything wrong once more. 

“Chan, hurry up I need to drop you off for school. I don’t want you to be late!” Jeonghan yelled on the way to the bathroom.

With his eyebrows crinkled, Joshua watched his boyfriend walk away with a pout.

The ride with Chan to school was rather quiet compared to other days. Mostly, his son begged him to wake up and face the real world. Although, today, none of that happened. Instead, the kid had his father’s book in his hand and an apple on the other. A little pout on his lips while his eyes scanned the pages. Jeonghan wished he didn’t act a lot like his other dad.

Nevertheless, Chan shut his mouth about the man Jeonghan despise the most. On a regular basis, he never failed to mention the name to watch his father’s reaction. And see the saddening look fade each day. Today, he didn’t think it would be necessary to care. Because Jeonghan seems to be bothered by a different person. Chan smiled at his upside down Harry Potter book.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” Asked Jeonghan suspiciously.

The book slammed close. “Nothing. Just glad to know you have someone new in your life.”

Staring at his kid through the mirror before shaking his head with a smile. “Joshua’s my boss, Chan. I’ve shown you the pictures. He’s not new to my life, we’ve been with-”

“Eight years. Yeah, yeah I know. You’ve been with each other for eight years.” Chan finished off. “You didn’t tell me you’ve been sleeping on your boss’ lap for eight years, dad.”

Jeonghan laughed feeling defenceless at his kid’s comment. At the age of nine, he already spoke like a smart ass. Well, at least he got something from Jeonghan. His intelligence and soft heart was certainly from the person now taking care of him. 

“Dad, try to control your temper with him,” advise the nine year old. “I actually like that guy and I don’t see any reasons why you shouldn’t. He’s the only one that retaliates to your mean words.”

Hitting the break in front of a red light and turned his body slightly to face the conversing baby. “Chan, I know what you’re implying and I want you to listen carefully...”

Said kid nodded eagerly. Jeonghan’s voice softened, “We are dating.”

It was that very moment he saw happiness pass by his child’s face. A light had switched on and he looked entirely happy. Those darkened expressions vanished after those words left his mouth. Just how long was Chan waiting to hear those words? To find his father giving his heart to someone new. Jeonghan wanted to cry at the sight.

“But dad,” Chan started. “You both didn’t sound too happy this morning and I want to remind you that seeing you love someone new makes me happy. Because I know that will also make you happy. You’ve suffered enough.”

His mind failed to process any coherent thoughts. “You and I, Chan, we are a happy family.”

“I am but you aren’t.”

“I will be soon.”

The rest of the ride was wholesome. It’s been a while Jeonghan felt weightless and Chan not bringing up his father’s name. Jeonghan appreciated it a lot. The car was in deep silence, he almost forgot about Chan and dropping him off to school. Carefully, he turned the car around and parked at his usual place. 

Chan waved him goodbye and went off to play with his little friends. Almost driving off when he spotted the principal coming to his direction. Giving the older lady a sincere smile before getting out of the vehicle and facing her.

“Mr. Yoon, I’m so glad to finally meet you!” She exclaimed falsely. “Our school is very grateful for your donations. I don’t know how to show my gratitude towards your kind actions.”

Taken aback, he smiled shaking his hands. “Please, don’t call it a donation. A father would do anything for their son. I’m just doing what’s best for my kid.”

When the lady nodded and walked away, he decided it’d be the best to drive back home before anyone else approaches him. Being interrogated always dried his throat and caused him to panic a little. It reminded him of the time his ex fiancé’s parents yelled, screamed and pointed fingers at him. That night had drilled a permanent hole in Jeonghan’s heart and would never be forgotten. There were plenty of tears and he quickly wanted to forget too.

To do what Chan’s been wishing him to do; love someone new. Though those memories lingers like a shot of a gun and every time he’d be taken back to the very start. He couldn’t possibly love again because he was a coward. Facing reality was way too hard and he’d rather stay in bed with Chan reading his book in his bedroom. 

Unlocking his apartment’s door and noticing that Joshua Hong was not on the couch anymore. When he had stepped in, his nose engulfed the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. On the table were more suitable dishes for breakfast. He stares at the Maccas he got for take out the other day, near the bin. Well, it’s good to be healthy for a change. 

Five minutes took long enough for the superior man to feel his assistant’s presence in the room. The corners of his lips tugging upwards, his eyes following along the smile. Seeing the soft eyes, nose and lips made Jeonghan smile effortlessly in return. Chan was correct, he must control his temper for this one.

“What made you cook? To reconcile?” He asked teasingly. His arms dropped on the chair tucked in the table. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Look, Jeonghan, I’m not just some guest at your home. Believe it or not, I’m your boyfriend now. Like what I said in the elevator, I do care about you.” Chatted the male away. Jeonghan took a seat on one of the chairs, propping his chin in the palm of his right hand.

The cats on the apron made Joshua look very domesticated. A cute husba-

Jeonghan silently choked at the thought. “I told you we don’t have to act like a couple, Shua. Acting like ourselves already made people believe we’re together. Seriously, you’ve done so much for me already.” 

“I know,” spat Joshua with a grin. “But then again, you’re not exactly the nicest guy to hang around with hence I’m forced to also look after you.”

“The last time I checked, you were the one sick.”

After Joshua cooked all the dishes and had cut the fruits in small appetising shapes, they start to eat. In complete silence, Jeonghan’s thoughts had never been the loudest. With Joshua eating beside him, he could barely keep up with racing thoughts. Something about him felt enlightened and it must have been the talk with Chan in the car. It’s time to finally listen to the kid.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Joshua blurted out, feeling the strong stare from the other. “It’s a very sensitive subject for you and I just threw it out there. I’m really sorry, Hannie.”

Shaking his head, he swallowed quickly. “No, no. I started it and I said something completely immature.”

“No but Jeonghan you-”

“Joshua, please don’t.” The assistant begged with a smile. “Drop it, okay? It’s fine.”

The CEO frowned promising to never open his mouth about a certain topic again.


	6. I'm The Best

“If it’s not a real relationship,” said the male on the opposite side of the table. “Why are you affected?”

Jeonghan did say that he wanted to keep the truth hidden as much as possible. However, someone from the other team read him like an open book. It just so happens that Moon Junhui had already told someone about his relationship with Joshua. Unfortunately, this someone was Lee Jihoon — one of Jeonghan’s close friends in the building.

Upon hearing the weird announcement for their supposed official relationship, Jihoon was taken off guard. His pure heart even warned Jeonghan about Joshua cheating with Junhui. Which caused the older to solely admit his pointless plan and there they were. At the café filled with tons of customers.

(He forgot to ask Joshua about that.)

Nevertheless, Jeonghan couldn’t vent out his frustrations to anybody. The thought of having a second assistant had been bothering him all week. And despite the glares and snarky responses, Joshua didn’t give in. No, he didn’t admit defeat and Jeonghan felt extremely hopeless. The CEO proceeded with the plan.

Joshua was already disregarding his opinions — he can’t even imagine how it would be with the new competitor around. He’d become a trash on the sidewalk — or something like that.

Only if he knew what the new assistant was up to with Joshua back at the office. He shouldn’t have left them alone.

“… I’m not affected… at all.” Jeonghan argued with a frown at his untouched coffee.

The coworker laughed. “Do you even know what the new guy’s name is?”

“No.” He replied bitterly, “Why should I?”

“See, you are affected! I saw you see him at the front desk this morning. You didn’t even give Joshua a chance to introduce you-”

Groaning loudly, they attracted the attention of the customers resulting Jihoon’s face to turn into a tomato in less than a second. “I thought you were on my side, Lee Jihoon.”

“In my defence, I never said I was on your side or anyone’s. But if I have to choose, it won’t be yours.” 

The rest of the coffee date with Jihoon was spent with useless catch up talks that neither cared about. Mostly, people find the situation uncomfortable and awkward but both enjoyed it solemnly. Because it wasn’t easy to engage with someone who related effortlessly to their concerns.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan internally battled himself whether he should ask the new guy for his name or not. Although, he felt like he shouldn’t. A part of him wanted to make the man suffer like Vernon did but he’s different now. He’s professional and mature. Acting like a brat over a decision he shouldn’t even have a say for was ridiculous. Knowing this wasn’t an enough excuse to act appropriately, though. Because he deserves Joshua’s time by himself.

Well, he surely doesn’t mean it in a possessive way. Maybe.

How can he be Joshua’s best assistant if there’s another one? Not that his work-attitude is comparable because it certainly isn’t. After all, he is the best at his job. But he really doesn’t wanna have another person take care of Joshua. Especially, following them around when they were meant to be together… alone.

It left an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Like a heavy weight attempting to escape making him slouch visibly. 

“Jeonghan, it’s not that big of a deal. A normal worker would be grateful for the opportunity of having more time to rest. Especially a worker like you,” said Jihoon.

Sighing he tapped on the cup lightly. “What are you trying to say?”

“That you’re just jealous someone’s gonna be stealing your precious Joshua’s time.”

He was about to retort until he remembered his previous circle of thoughts and immediately closed his mouth. Jihoon was right.

“Listen here, Yoon. I know you both spent the last years teasing and pushing each other’s boundaries but don’t you think you’re too attached to him?” 

“No, I don’t think I’m attached to Joshua, Jihoon.”

When Jihoon’s mouth opened to retaliate, Jeonghan beat him by adding, “I know. I know I’m attached to him.”

That’s exactly why he was stressing out over the new assistant. It was acknowledging the reason why he hated anyone coming close to Joshua. The feeling in his chest felt like a lost emotion which always found its way to him whenever somebody interacted with the CEO. He’s not talking about friendly interactions, either.

As being Joshua’s assistant included being with him 24/7, he had grown familiar with the different kinds of business men and women. Because of that, Jeonghan can’t precisely say he liked everyone who shook Joshua’s hand. Some either got too touchy or too shy to even initiate any skin contact. Kind of weird as they usually have to shake hands.

“Admit it, it’s not just an attachment with Mr. Hong. Come on, you two had been working together for eight years and pulled it off like it’s nothing despite fighting all the time!”

Rolling his eyes as he enunciated every word carefully. “If I had feelings for Joshua, I would have realised it years ago.”

Jihoon folded his arms in front of his chest. “But you’re not the same person you were years ago. I’m pretty sure you’d flip tables if you find out why Joshua even accepted Junhui to our building-” 

The kid halted upon realising his words. Jeonghan grew sceptical at the look on Jihoon’s face. It felt as though he said something he shouldn’t have and clearly it involved Junhui. His unspoken rival. 

“Why?” He asked curiously. “Why did he accept Junhui?”

Smiling, Jihoon sipped his coffee. “I won’t tell you unless you admit that you have feelings for Joshua.”

“Fine, then don’t say it because I don’t see Joshua that way. I’m attached — yes, only because we’re acquaintances.”

He wasn’t gonna try to conceal his feelings and pretend he wasn’t curious but he definitely would not claim false accusations. He wasn’t in love with Joshua nor does he have feelings for him in a romantic matter. 

Sitting back deeper in his chair as he shook his head. Eyebrows meeting by the negative expression. It killed his heart to think but he shrugged it off. Thoughts of Joshua and Junhui being all lovely with one another. Definitely, not the best image to have up his mind.

To put it nicely, Joshua wasn’t his type. Yeah, he understands that Joshua’s too good for him but not only that — their personalities didn’t match at all.

Jeonghan wasn’t the problem, either.

Joshua frequently forgets to act like a normal human outside of work. Important meetings or not, he was being professional and Jeonghan doesn’t enjoy eating at a reserved restaurant that much. Those weird birthday parties too — he can’t even say anything about them. And the way he opens the car door for him doesn’t make Jeonghan feel nice.

They’re just too much.

He enjoyed everything a little less. More secretive, less effort. With Joshua, it was the complete opposite.

Quite regularly, the CEO enjoys taking him on dates and they were anything but unusual. Except for the countless touches on his face but those were meaningless and done without purpose. Not like what everybody’s thinking. Because Joshua may seem like a gentleman but Jeonghan knew him the best. And for that he knows better than to fall for his foolishness.

Eating at a restaurant, for example, Joshua always pushed strands of hair behind his ear. Cleaned the corner of his lips with tissues — it wasn’t romantic like in the movies, though. In fact, everything was annoying.

Jeonghan wasn’t a big fan of skin ship nor showing affection but Joshua openly acted affectionate without any meaning. Like someone who incidentally lead people on. Doing such things seemed like an asshole move for Jeonghan. Or maybe it was only him.

“You’re overthinking.” Commented the man he had forgotten about before his eyes. “I’ll tell you when you admit you have-”

Fists slammed on the table agitatedly. “I. Don’t.”

“Sure but you should watch out for that new assistant.”

Rolling his eyes because what could possibly be so bad that Jihoon’s keeping secrets, right?

“Why?” Answered Jeonghan confidently. “I’m starting to think you’re the one overreacting.”

Jihoon’s face reddened at the comment. The assistant was unsure whether the change of colour was caused by anger or embarrassment. Perhaps, both. “Dumbass, Jun’s been the talk of the building starting when he worked on the first day. Everybody was surprised to find a celebrity — kind of — working for LightSoft.”

Bewildered, he didn’t know what to say. “He’s a celebrity?! I made Joshua break up with a celebrity? Oh my, God.”

The man in front of him waved his hands immediately, shaking his head. “No, you don’t understand. He’s not really that kind of a celebrity.”

“You are not making any sense, Lee Jihoon.” Declared Jeonghan clapping his hand between each word.

“Fine. Jun told me to not let anybody else know but since you’re the only one who hasn’t searched it, search Moonlight Jun.”

“Wha-”

“Just do it!” Fought the smaller.

And as soon as the results took over his phone screen, he gasped with his jaw unlocking. Lips falling wide open at the bunch of naked men. One of them looked familiar and he was certainly not mistaken that was Jun. His supposed unspoken rival. At the moment, his brain failed to make any coherent thoughts until deciding to scroll down. Just to make sure, of course.

Because why would he want to see one of his coworkers naked?

Well, there’s nothing he can do to erase the crystal clear videos now.

Although, scrolling down was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Jihoon’s expression mirrored his own when both of their eyes fell on the video at the bottom of the page. Another recognisable facial structure took them by surprise. But this time, Jihoon was surprised himself.

Yoon Jeonghan may have only seen the new assistant for a good 10 seconds but he knew. He knew that the person above Jun was the man he was gonna be working with in the  future. That was the second assistant.

“Holy shit...” Mumbled Jeonghan under his breath. “I think I need to talk to Joshua.”

“Please, don’t tell me you’re thinking of what I’m thinking because two realistic people thinking of the same thing is never a good sign.”

“I left them for two hours... together! I can’t believe this.”

That was how the producer and the CEO’s assistant ran for their lives from a few blocks away to the LightSoft building. They didn’t bother scanning their IDs on the machines and jumped over them effortlessly. Seeing two lazy employees behaving like athletes was quite a scene to watch hence their coworkers laughed. Only if they knew the kind of nightmare engraved in both of their heads.

A picture of their two coworkers on top of each other had to be the most disturbing image.

Some of the coworkers greeted them in the building but the two of them were too occupied to act morally. Two ties untightening by their hands and shaking violently before the elevator. Upon hearing the usual ’ding’, they jumped in and ignored the running man with papers in his arms. They felt bad — a little. 

When they reached Joshua’s office — Jihoon still beside him — the blinds were shut. Maybe they weren’t doing anything inappropriate or sexual like what they had assumed. Perhaps, for the first time, Jihoon and Jeonghan were wrong with their assumptions. However, it would be the first. 

Knocking on the door and as expected, nobody answered. It was when Jeonghan placed his ears against the door that Jihoon paled. The smaller made sure to check if anybody was around. Thankfully, everyone avoided Joshua’s office thus they were alone.

“Do you think they’re fucking?” Asked Jeonghan anxiously.

“Uh? I think so?”

Seeing the assistant hesitate around the door knob irritated the hot tempered producer. He took the matter by his own hands, literally. Pushing the door open and Jeonghan lost the will power to step in.

His foot only managed to step back at the sight of Joshua on a table with the second assistant standing in between his legs. Their faces locked by the lips and their hands showered one another with sensual touches. Little fingers grabbed onto different parts of each other.

The sight of the assistant he doesn’t know the name of and Junhui left a very disturbing impression to him. However, this was different. Because this involved Joshua in it. For some reason the feeling of his heart wanting to jump out came back. It felt the need to run away and hide from the view. 

Joshua and Jihoon met eyes first and the producer could only give an apologetic smile to his boss. Slowly, Jeonghan walked backwards, eyes travelling down to the other assistant’s unbuttoned pants and obvious bulge. He felt sick and the best option was to run away.

Maybe, Jihoon was right. He wasn’t the same person he was years ago. This wasn’t just attachment.

Yoon Jeonghan dragged his feet away. Yes, dragged, because they felt pinned to the floor as his eyes begun stinging. He had lost the ability to control his body and emotions.

Stumbling down the corridor like a walking travesty. Before he knew it, there were tears in his eyes but he hadn’t known the cause as to why. More tears welled up when he forced himself to stop. The more his vision got blurry, his mind gave up producing positive thoughts.

Thankfully, he reached his office.

Unlucky because all his group mates were sitting in their assigned seats. Sandwiches in their hands as they simultaneously averted all their attention to him. The five heads turning to his vulnerable presence caused his hands to immediately cover his face. However, just when everything could possibly get any worse, Joshua finally decided to run after him.

“I don’t know why you’re reacting like you have the right to be mad,” said Joshua and everybody in the room — plus a very unnoticeable Jihoon behind him — gasped at the words. “Are you actually mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you because of what I saw!” Jeonghan yelled, feeling his lips uncontrollably turning into a pout. “I know damn well where I sit. I know what I am to you and what you are to me and believe me, they are two different things.”

Joshua’s expression darkened at the statement. Everyone dropped their respective food on their desks from surprise. The only time they witness their boss enraged. Jihoon, who enjoyed the sight quietly, closed the door behind him and entered the office. He can’t afford to have more people think of Jeonghan lowly.

Furiously, the CEO walked to Jeonghan’s area and madly faced him. Their expressions painted anger and vulnerability. The employees and coworkers knew they weren’t supposed to be witnessing a couple’s fight but upon seeing the  door locked and Jihoon, they decided against the idea of leaving.

“Are you seriously mad because I got a new assistant without your approval?” Retorted Joshua. “Not everything revolves around your opinion, Jeonghan.”

“How low do you fucking think of me? Joshua, I’m upset not because you got a new assistant. I’m angered because of what the hell that assistant was doing to you!”

Everybody’s voice hitched and shared a look before looking anywhere but the couple.

Joshua scoffed. “You just said you didn’t care about that but look at you going against your own words. As always.”

“Don’t you understand, Joshua? I’m so mad at myself right now — more than I am with you. I’m so stupid. I relied on the sweet words I promised to never take seriously. But like what you said, I always go against my own words. You claimed you weren’t like any of them. That you weren’t an asshole but guess what? News flash, you are.”

“You are definitely overreacting.” Spat Joshua throwing his arms in the air. “Go ahead, make me look like the bad guy.”

At that point, Jeonghan completely lost it and Jihoon watched with a smirk.

If it all were a simple game, it was finally over. However, the more he spoke out words from his lungs, the more he noticed how much he was reminiscing his memories with Joshua. Every single moment they created together simply went down the drain. And he felt his chest tightening.

Joshua being kissed. Joshua being pleasured. None of it made him angry. The new assistant nor Joshua grabbing onto his hair ticked off his body. He wasn’t angry. In fact, he felt nothing but weakness. The need to drop on the floor and be left alone. Something he felt when his ex fiancé left him all those years ago.

Why was he feeling the exact emotions with Joshua kissing another man? Like his chest slowly got torn apart and he bled through his eyes with tears. It didn’t feel nice to be watched at his lowest point, again.

“Admit it, Joshua. You didn’t agree to be with me in this because of the stupid reasons you said he other night. It’s not about Jun, or Minghao or anybody in this fucking room. You did it because it was fun. Because you’re so good at games.”

There was a huge change on Joshua’s face as those words slip out without hesitation. His expression softened at the sad smile on his assistant’s face.

To watch him cry and be in pain affected the CEO too. They’ve worked together for a long time and he’s only seeing Jeonghan cry because of him for the second time. Obviously, it hurt him too.

“Now, you know that’s a lie, Hannie. I did this because I care about you. I did this because you asked for help and we’ve been together all these years! How can you look me in the eyes and talk like I haven’t been treating you right all this time?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Bullshit. Making me look like I didn’t choose the wrong person obviously does not involve fucking someone else. So why did you? And caring about me? You have a funny way of showing it. You should’ve said no when I asked you. I would’ve valued your opinion.”

“You really think I see this whole situation as a game? Jeonghan, you know me the best and you know for a fact that I don’t toy with people’s feelings.” Joshua grew desperate upon seeing the rapid falling of tears from Jeonghan’s eyes. “Come on, I am not all of what you saw.”

“You’re too childish, Shua.” Commented Jeonghan, taking another step backwards and bringing the back of his hand to his eyes. “You’re also ignorant, a liar and an asshole. To make it clear to you, I’m also not just your assistant you joke and have childish fights with. I do that because it’s us. And I hope you realise why having another assistant means so much to me.”

Before Joshua could get any more puzzled than he already was, Jeonghan walked away with Jihoon unlocking the door. Everybody scattered out of the room, probably to spread what they had just heard. He was left alone under the AC with nothing but Jeonghan’s words ringing in his ear.

— “I do that because it’s us.”


	7. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan returns after a couple of days of absence.

To say he was distracted was an understatement. Everyone in the room could sense the overpowering yearning, itching for a certain someone’s company. Fingers tapped on the table and moved together like a wave. A bunch of eyes stared at the president who obviously had no interest in the current meeting.

By the end of the rectangular table was the projector where Vernon was presenting the new launch. And despite the importance of the upcoming game, Joshua paid no attention. Why would he? None of it really mattered if Jeonghan’s approval wasn’t given. After all, most of their launches only succeeded after the assistant’s touch ups. He was far more talented than all of them combined.

Not that he’s playing favourites.

Vernon cleared his throat. “Mr. Hong, we can move the meeting to a different day if you’d like. You don’t seem to be focusing and the launches need some more touches, as well.”

From the evident mention of his name, he turned his face forward where Vernon stood in front of all of them. A part of him felt genuinely regretful for being disrespectful. However, his mind was truly out of it. Words came in and out of the other. 

Five days since Jeonghan last showed himself in the building. Not to mention how bittersweet the encounter was. And still, Joshua hadn’t discovered the meaning behind Jeonghan’s words. What killed him more was everybody else seemed to know. He was the only fool in the room. None of them helped him understand and he was stuck in a puzzle he knew he can never solve.

A game he was not good at. 

Jeonghan’s honest words.

“I’m sorry. I was just wondering who approved of this project?” He asked curiously eyes setting on the projector. 

Jihoon grumbled under his breath. “Who else? The producer.”

Eyebrows quirking up as he stared at Lee Jihoon longer. He was surprised at how many expected him to know the producer of their company. He does appreciate them at their jobs but to have multiple people for the same position was quite confusing.

“Me, Joshua. I’m the producer of this company. The one you’ve been working with for the last years?”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.” He says awkwardly avoiding the producer’s burning stare. “I was just expecting to hear a different name...”

“Like who?” Asked Junhui who was sitting much closer to the projector; far away from him. “Yoon Jeonghan? Didn’t he resign after you yelled at him?”

So, the rumours had already begun, he thought.

Yebin laughed shaking her head. “No, Joshua fired him. I saw it all happen before my eyes.” 

“Then you must be blind,” Minkyung answered gulping the water down from the glass. “It was just a couple fight. Jeonghan isn’t that stupid to leave the company.”

Nayoung who’s been keeping quiet slammed her clipboard on the desk. A threatening look displayed on her face as she stared at Joshua straight in the eyes. All of them abruptly shut their mouths at the woman. 

“Is no one gonna be professional?” She spat, obviously angered by the unacceptable behaviour. She seems to be the only one concerned and Joshua, once again, felt sorry. He couldn’t help but think about Jeonghan and how he’s doing. Was he even doing anything?

Nayoung nodded at Joshua. “Cancel the meeting, Hong. There’s still a whole season before we launch a new winter game. It’ll be okay.”

Nodding as he motioned for his second assistant to stop noting down everything being said. Pretty eyes with long lashes stared back with his lips slightly parted. He was starting to hate how captivating those lips were being. Because he knew someone with much softer lips. Way prettier eyes and kinder gaze.

Somebody whose laugh sounded like an angel’s. The person who disagreed with all his opinions for the sake of arguing every day. Perhaps, for the last five days, Joshua had been thinking nonstop about his assistant.

Jeonghan had always refused to go on a break and resting, making five days his longest absence. And for Joshua to not have the giggling man talk all day beside him was draining. There were nothing to look forward to and because of the missing person in the building, he felt gone. 

Utterly incomplete without Jeonghan by his side. He figured it must be the comfort of always being together that losing the man so suddenly caused his little world to crumble a slightly.

Don’t misunderstand, Seungcheol was great and everything… but he wasn’t Jeonghan. They were completely different people. Hoping he’d get distracted from missing Jeonghan so much was only wishful thinking.

“Meeting’s dismissed,” he said. Hands fumbling with his lips, an elbow propped on the table. “You can return to your designated offices.”

However, none of them budged, except for the editor, Nayoung, who took everyone’s piles of papers. Then, the room fell silent. Just everybody staring at one another and glancing at him in the most evident way. Smiling, he waved at them and they all returned the gesture shyly.

“Just a question,” Seokmin begun. He smiled signalling him to go on. “If you didn’t fire Jeonghan why do you already have a new assistant?”

Chuckling, Junhui turned to him with an unfazed look. “He’s Joshua Hong. Why would he choose to have one thing when he can have two at the same time? Am I right, Shua?”

Lee Seokmin squinted his eyes, not fully understanding. He figured dropping the topic and being confused for the rest of his life would be the better choice than the latter. Meanwhile, Joshua’s mind felt too upset to retort or anything. His mind couldn’t answer — it refuses to. Because Jeonghan told him that arguing was upsetting for the person in the receiving end if it’s purpose were serious.

He already saw the result of arguing with Jeonghan why would he do it to another?

Smiling wickedly, Jihoon got up from his seat. “Ah~ Seungcheol, why don’t you tell us more about yourself. You’re gonna be seeing most of our faces around. It’s good to have friends too.”

Joshua could only sigh. The assistant gave him a look of panic but he only pursed his lips in a tight line. “Oh, erm, I don’t really have an interest.”

“What was your past job?” Seokmin innocently asked.

Gulping, Seungcheol smiled nervously. “I make videos. Sometimes.”

Minghao who’s been quiet laughed loudly. “Like what kind of videos? Jun’s kind of videos?”

Everybody laughed at the joke and Junhui kicked the other Chinese in the shin. Seeing Minghao joke and laugh was delightful for Joshua. After announcing his relationship with Jeonghan, it seemed that Minghao had also discovered his past association with Jun. They talked less — no, they didn’t talk at all. And Joshua understood because the other had every right to.

“Yeah, actually.” Answered Seungcheol with an amused smile. The table went quiet. “We even have a few videos together.”

Everyone in the room halted. Except for Minghao who looked as though he was going to attack the new assistant. The small room was filled with laughter and a very enraged Minghao who chased after his coworker. He yelled aimlessly and Seungcheol only ran happily with Joshua shaking his head at the sight.

They were all happy except for him.

“I thought it was break time. Why is everyone still here?” Said a soft voice by the door. Too angelic for Joshua’s liking. The same voice he heard crying and yelling ferocious words at him.

All of their heads turned vigorously at the sight of the person Joshua had been thinking of all day. The one he liked staring at when he’s being oblivious. The person he insults in exchange for a compliment. The only one who understood him, comforts him whichever way he liked. Maybe he missed Yoon Jeonghan.

Perhaps, it wasn’t only his words that Joshua couldn’t comprehend. Because inside his chest were a bunch of strings being pulled at the sight of a smiling man. A nostalgic feeling lost within himself. Something that’s always been in the back of his heart but only now had it become vivid.

It really does make a difference to lose the person he’s had beside him for almost a decade. His disappearance was filled with tears brimming, then he suddenly returns with the biggest smile on the planet. 

A smile that did a lot of things to Joshua.

“Jeonghan!” They simultaneously yelled. Even Junhui looked happy to see him. 

“As much as I missed all of you, I’ll chat with you guys later at the office. For now,” he links arms with Jihoon who shook his head in disbelief. “I’ll take this one for a thank-you-date.”

And off they went. Gone again. Without sparing Joshua a glance or a small greeting — he just left. Everyone else seemed to be as bewildered like him. Wasn’t the first time he got ignored by the male. However, it felt heavy this time around. As though he had planned to hurt Joshua’s feelings and he gladly succeeded.

“Well, at least we’ve established he’s still working here,” said Seokmin.

“And that he’s still mad at you but that’s normal. You were ball shooting with another man.” Added Minghao giving Seungcheol the most innocent gummy smile.

Yebin nodded in agreement. “Plus, it’s Yoon Jeonghan. He could’ve killed you or left the company if he wanted to. But he didn’t! Because he loves you despite what you did.”

He loves me.

“Don’t encourage him!” Nagged Minkyung rolling her eyes.

Although, as much as he wanted to give their nonsense some attention, Joshua couldn’t. His mind was filled with how pretty Jeonghan was dressed. More effort than the usual and highly noticeable make up along higher heels. Not the women kind of stilettos but they resembled in a way. The blue blouse with a loose tied ribbon on the chest looked very cozy on him. It emphasised his perfectly thin waist.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. “Guys, what does a thank-you-date mean?”

•••

Everyone worked diligently as Joshua strolled around the building. His eyes scanning every glass wall, watching to see anyone slacking off. Thankfully, he didn’t have to take any employee out of their office to have a fake serious conversation. It came to the last office — Jeonghan’s team.

He had purposely chosen to check on them last for he trusted them. Nobody under Jeonghan’s control would spare a moment to be careless. That’s what he liked about him. As an assistant, of course. 

Deep down he knew Jeonghan despised all the work handed to him but in Joshua’s defence, it’s inevitable. It’s not his fault his assistant was incredible at the job — if not, the best! No matter what task, he’d complete them all at the given due date. No postpones or anything of sort. He was perfect and hardworking. Not to mention, the only person who didn’t mind Joshua.

His fingers pressed lightly on the glass as he creepily schemed the office. Jeonghan’s body slouched, standing behind Seokmin who was sternly typing every demand said. Although the body of the man was facing his, his gaze averted directly down at the table where papers were scattered. Tongue cutely protruding out of his mouth. The strands of hair falling in front of his face reminded Joshua of how frequent he pushed those behind his ear.

Because clearly seeing the man’s face made him feel nice. He also enjoyed how Jeonghan’s face brightened by every touch. It sent weird signals through Joshua’s body. 

“I’m not as upset as I thought I was,” said the voice behind him. A body towering over his own with much wider shoulders. “Maybe it’s because I’ve always known there was something between you two. Or that we never liked each other at all.”

He looked at the male in the eyes. “Jun, I’m really sorry. I haven’t had the proper chance to sit and talk with you and-”

“Joshua,” said Jun with a sad smile, placing a hand on his bicep. The butterflies didn’t fly around his stomach, it never did for Jun or anyone else. “You don’t need to. I’m still bitter, yes, but it’s nothing time won’t heal.”

“But back in the office you-”

Jun laughed, lips spreading in a heart shape. “That’s only because I don’t want you to make the mistake I did. How can I allow you to lose Jeonghan? Everyone knows how perfect you two are together...”

“Who knew you could be so wise?”

The hand on his arm was replaced with a smack. “People like us, you know, we’re blind when it comes to who genuinely loves and care about us.”

And then it hit him. What Jeonghan’s words had meant. It poured over him like a bucket full of water. Except the water was replaced with raw emotions he couldn’t understand. Upon looking back at the office, he finds the man already staring back at him. Eyes filled with sadness and longing. The look on their faces mirrored onto each other.

That’s when he realised the reason why Jeonghan ignored him earlier. He was as hurt as Joshua during the past couple of days. And despite wanting to give his boss the attention, Jeonghan knew he shouldn’t. It was Joshua’s fault, therefore he should apologise.

When he looked back at Jun, the guy was already walking away with Minghao escorting his side. Without another thought, he pushed the glass door open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Joshua make his way to an eager Jeonghan. The CEO barely managed to walk half way until Jeonghan practically ran and threw his body at him.

“I hate you. I hate you so much. I hate everything about you,” Jeonghan mumbled on his shoulder. Both of their arms wrapping around each other tightly. They’ve never hugged before but it felt like home doing so.

And there they were, the butterflies that’s been flying inside Joshua’s stomach for the past eight years for Yoon Jeonghan, only.

He was such an asshole for liking one of his employees. Yoon Jeonghan, to be exact. 

“I hate you. I wish we never met,” added Jeonghan. By the wet feeling on his shoulder, the boss concluded that Jeonghan was crying. “You’re the worst person, ever.”

All of Jeonghan’s words contradicted with his actions. Because he didn’t dare letting go of Joshua’s body against his. He held onto the man he hadn’t seen for five days like he never wanted to lose him again. Joshua can’t entirely say he disapproved, either.

He enjoyed the physical warmth it gave him. However, the emotional warmth was impeccable. He tightened his grip around Jeonghan’s waist.

“Oh, god, did I miss you,” Joshua said unconsciously. Both of their bodies tensing in the contact and awkwardly pulling away. However, the smile on Jeonghan’s face didn’t disappear.

Joshua found the tears quite amusing hence he wiped them with his thumb. His finger smoothly moving over the dried tears. The older’s face was quick to brighten with a smile and a rosy blush.

Fixing his posture, Jeonghan dragged him to the corner of the office, along with two seats. They sat in front of each other, excitedly. Being separated for five days was a lot for them — don’t judge. 

“Don’t ever cry because of me, okay?” Joshua says. He was unsure of what came over him but he took Jeonghan’s hands with his. “It doesn’t feel nice... seeing you like that.”

The assistant nodded. “I was shocked by what I saw, you could say. I’m sorry for overreacting when I wasn’t in the place to.”

“No!” Joshua argued quite abruptly. “You have every right to get mad. In fact, keep getting mad if I do anything you disagree with.”

Jeonghan let out an airy laugh. “Okay, whatever you say. But I’ll try getting used to having an assistant buddy for now.”

There was a squeeze on Joshua’s hands and his eyes were quick to travel down to their interlocked fingers. Thumbs softly rubbing against the other. For every stolen glance at an oblivious Jeonghan, he feels his heart skipping more beats. It didn’t beat at all. His entire being stuck in a trance of Jeonghan’s beauty.

What caught Joshua off guard was Jeonghan leaning forward. However, he felt disappointed at the huge gap still sitting between their faces. A cheeky smile on his face.

“But seriously, Joshua, I’m sorry for reacting the way I did,” he said. Eyes trailing down to the said male’s thighs which his hands were quick to engulf. “I just- I don’t know. Seeing you in that situation was maddening and how you adressed me afterwards... I was hurt and wasn’t thinking properly.”

Joshua felt like exploding at the active hands still sitting on his thighs.

“You only reacted like that because you cared about me...” He hesitated. “And you l-love me.”

“That too. I love you.” The assistant exclaimed.

And Joshua could’ve sworn Jeonghan meant those words. Lying may have been the other’s forte but something about those words eased the butterflies in his stomach and his heart continued to beat. However, he was well aware of what’s going on, now. 

He liked Yoon Jeonghan.

He very much did. 

“Guys, come on, you managed to act normal around us for years! Don’t start being disgustingly cute now...” Seokmin whined.

“Just cause you’re lonely, doesn’t mean we all have to be too, Seok,” commented Yebin with a snort.

Seokmin rolled his eyes aggressively. “Oh haha, very funny.”

Jeonghan stood up, stretching his limps in front of his boss. The other laughed at the exposed skin when the blouse rose a little. Instinctively, Joshua pulled the piece of clothing down, not wanting others to see what was his. However, something utterly surprising happened. Jeonghan sat back down on his lap. And they stayed in the condition for a minute or two without saying a single word.

And quite instinctively, again, Joshua’s arms slid around his assistant’s waist. Hand comfortably resting on his hips. Meanwhile, Jeonghan’s arm remained around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. Their eyes stared at anything but each other. The older brought his face closer to Joshua’s ears, closing the gap between them.

He whispers. “Maybe, you should stop seeing other people while you’re with me, Joshua. You better stop doing what you were doing with Seungcheol or else...”

Joshua snickered. “Or else what?”

Although, he was quick to frown when the weight on his lap solely disappeared. The man continued his stretches with an innocent smile before replying with a sharp tone.

“Or five days wouldn’t be the longest time you won’t see me.” He says, “Choose one: me or seeing other people.”

”Come on you know the answer to that.” Joshua retorted without uncertainty causing the other to smirk with his head held high.

Chuckling, Jeonghan went back to Seokmin’s table. “I know, which is why you should act wisely if you really want me to stay.”

Being feisty had to be one of the reasons for Joshua’s indescribable feeling towards Yoon Jeonghan. It’s always been attractive how uneasily swayed he was. The smirk and confident stand has unfailingly resulted Joshua of gaping. How he knew to take advantage of the situation and chooses to always push his boss to his limits.

If it wasn’t for him, then maybe Joshua’s ideal boyfriend wouldn’t be a difficult task to accomplish.

Because if he was only easily swayed and completely conscious with how much Joshua cared, they would’ve been together... for real.

But nothing is ever too late, right?

“Also,” Jeonghan added in his high pitched voice. Commonly indicating his excitement. “You’re taking me out tomorrow.”

Perplexed, he stood up. “You know I’m always busy and you know my schedule the most-”

“I cancelled everything for tomorrow.”

“Jeonghan, you can’t do that just because you’re my assistant!” Joshua yelled exasperatedly. “That’s not allowed!”

Smiling as Jeonghan leaned down to Seokmin’s computer and begun typing his plan for the new launch. “Whoops. Too late, I already asked Seungcheol to cancel everything yesterday.”

“You what?!” Joshua groaned. “What could possibly so important that both of our jobs are being affected?” 

“The wedding, dummy.” Joshua paused feeling his heart shatter in small pieces.

His mouth barely opened and his throat almost failed to voice out any sound. “The w-what?”

“The wedding we’re both attending? The one we’re doing this for? I want to buy an expensive suit but I can’t do it without you.”

“Oh, r-right... the wedding.”

Perhaps, it is too late to win Jeonghan’s heart. How stupid of him to forget the assistant had an undying love for somebody else. Because if he had the slightest chance of being with the person he liked, it would’ve happened years ago. However, it never did. His relationship with Jeonghan never meant to exceed friendship. After all, it was quite obvious Jeonghan only view him as his boss. Nothing more.

And nothing will ever change that.

“You’re getting married?!” Seokmin exclaimed loudly, in shock. Minki threw a pencil case to his direction.

“No, Jeonghan’s ex is getting married, stupid!” The smile on the said male’s face didn’t falter how it normally would when his ex were to be mentioned. Something about it made Joshua smile.

He almost made his way out until Jeonghan pulled his hand. He stumbled a little and smiled wider in Jeonghan’s embrace. How intimate and romantic Jeonghan was behaving puzzled Joshua at most. They’ve both made a deal and agreed to never act oddly with each other. However, Jeonghan sat on his lap, asked him to be taken on a date — not exactly but allow a man to dream! — and even hugged him.

Hadn’t it been a minute before soft lips pressed on his cheeks and he felt his face turning red. Eyes widening at the contact. 

“Maybe we will one day,” Jeonghan said to Seokmin. “When he starts realising my importance and appreciate how much I take care of him.”

“Oh, come on. You’re the first person I go to when I have problems.” Joshua says softly leaving a peck on Jeonghan’s forehead. “I gotta go now. I have a meeting with Vernon and Jihoon. I’ll see you later.”

Turning on his heels without looking back when Joshua really should have. If he had turn, he would’ve witnessed the embarrassment on Jeonghan’s face and the adorable blush coating his beautiful face. Maybe he would’ve joined his employees teasing his boyfriend. Only if he took the second to look, he wouldn’t be questioning so much.

And before walking around the corner, Joshua finally did look back. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to have found home and no longer searched for direction. Yoon Jeonghan discretely ran his fingers over his kissed forehead. Then begun jumping around like crazy until their eyes locked and Joshua walked away.

He didn’t want to have his boyfriend more embarrassed than he already was.


	8. The truth in midnight

In the dark streets of Lightsoft's property, a very lonely man strolled along underneath flickering lamposts. Head hung low as the cold breeze embraced his face. A faint blush coating his cheeks with his lips quivering behind the thin scarf around his neck. The pockets of his navy blue coat felt like home to his cold hands. Every breath from his mouth sent warmth to his nose and he couldn't help but to playfully breathe out a smoke.

Joshua was outside his hotel after feeling a strong need to get some air. It wasn't often he needed a break but it mostly consisted a few minutes only. A short walk or a quick nap. However, he did enjoy every passing second and minutes of just drinking coffee at his own cafe.

He was starting to wonder whether he truly liked coffee or he only enjoyed being able to be around Yoon Jeonghan.

The man with the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid his own on. His buttery soft skin and a forever widening smile. It was strange — realising how much his own feelings hid away from him.

Perhaps, he blames the comfortable string linking them which made every romantic intention hard to see. There had been a few occurences which made Joshua question what they actually were in the past but it always fell on nothing. After all, they were just plain people who worked together with an outstanding chemistry. Surprisingly, despite the lack of communication and constant unkind exchange of words, they were able to survive the longest.

Jeonghan was both a nightmare and daydream merged to be someone perfect for Joshua. Although, as the CEO, he had not given a single thought regarding to why was he beyond reliable on his assistant. Whether it concerned work or personal issues, he always find himself knocking on the same door. And he always thought about what life would Jeonghan and Chan live if it were him they considered a family instead.

But those were only thoughts, not dreams.

He was beginning to grow unsure of everything he had chosen to nonchanlantly shrug off the picture. 

Like what he always did when he catch himself adoring the employee and his love for someone else. Fascination was an understatement to describe how much he looked up to the guy for being strong. However, Joshua would be lying if he says he never felt his own heart break at the sight of Jeonghan's heart shuttering for somebody who couldn't care less.

It never made sense to Joshua how anyone can neglect his assistant and move on to someone who doesn't meet the same standards. Not even close. Because Yoon Jeonghan was far more than how his ex fiance mistreated him but himself doesn't seem to think so. The media doesn’t seem to think so. Seeing somebody truly worthy degrade themselves for love was beyond heartbreaking. Especially when his assitant was nearing being the most important person in his life.

When he stopped by the corner, he sees the newly opened restaurant. Perfectly made for romantic occasions and thirsty couples.

It's his.

Actually, Joshua owned several restaurants and cafes but he was never the kind to brag about his achievements. Part of it being able to see the shock and happiness look on Jeonghan whenever he took him to their openings. He makes sure to put as little information about him in every place's website knowing that Jeonghan was great at research. It would ruin their casual dates if ever he finds out.

Upon standing frozen in front of the restaurant he figured he might as well give the man a call. He had been running in his mind all day after all and Joshua preferred if he'd stop thinking about his employee.

Usually, the only way to stop missing Jeonghan is to see him. Have coffee or eat meat together. Basically, an unspoken date.

He pressed the overly familiar phone number as it begun to ring. The pattern was the same for every call. First call is to be ignored while second gets answered on the third ring. And he was correct becase after a call and a half, a soft raspy voice was on the other line, somehow different from its usual state. Somewhat weaker.

“Joshua?” Asked Jeonghan. Although his voice sounded quieter than normal as it trembled. Barely audible to the boss' ears and his nose seem to be blocked. After the guy sniffled, Joshua understood. His beloved assistant was in tears and he hated nothing more than that.

Nothing.

At the information, his heart dropped not wanting to imagine the guy being pessimistic.

Hesitantly, he sat down on a nearby bench, hand clenching inside his pockets. “Jeonghan, are you crying?”

“Oh, I-I'm not. Just a blocked nose, that's all. Been very sick recently.” He lied and it would have fooled Joshua if he hadn't known about how great his friend was at hiding the truth. “Did you want anything, Sh-Shua?”

“I didn't have anything particular in mind before,” Joshua half-lied. “But now I wanna see you. Badly.”

Clearing his throat as he hoped for its defencelessness to disappear. “I'm telling you, i-it's nothing serious.”

But every word felt like a cry for help to Joshua and it stung his skin to imagine Jeonghan crying all alone at home. After knowing the man for years he knew Jeonghan avoided crying around his son the most thus the kid must be with his other dad.

His assistant had always assured company when times were dark and it's quite rare for a crying Jeonghan to ever allow Joshua in. Allow him to see and watch his greatest weakness unveil before his eyes.

Nevertheless, Joshua didn't care about Jeonghan's weaknesses. He aleready knew about his boyfriend's wariness when being watched while crying. Rather, he liked them in a way for they make him human. All he cared about at the moment was the cause of those sad tears and dejected tone. Because he was willing to wrap both of his arms around Jeonghan and for the first time, follow the yearning inside his chest.

All of his regretful experiences revolved around Jeonghan. To all the nights he wished to have him around but never did anything to have it his way — he was afraid of ruining something perfect and beautiful. For every twinkling star in the night sky, he connected each one with a wonderous reason to love his assistant. Yet he chose to stay away in silence when the Sun was up. Patiently, he waited by the side line and watched Jeonghan become each star in his sky until he no longer had a star to vent his feelings to. Then, he was left with the moon but it told him to love someone new.

Believe him, he had tried countless times. However, no one was anything like his oblivious assistant and Joshua would've preferred if their paths crossed a little more intimate than just being a CEO and an assistant.

And his wish was granted, at last. 

He wasn't allowing any more chances slip through his fingers with wide eyes.

“Get dressed. I'm coming over to pick you up.” Joshua alarmed sternly. He knew the following protests but instead of ending the call, he listened to the alluring voice some more. It filled his lungs and unbroke his heart that's been losing a piece each day. 

Humming before Jeonghan sniffled for the last time. “This is rare for you... You don't usually care about anything I do-”

“No, I did. I do.” Joshua clarified calmly. “I guess I'm only showing it now. You're important to me, Hannie. And I appreciate you more than anybody. More than myself.”

Not a word replied to him. Just pure silence until he heard muffled giggling on the other line. The sound of soft laughter bombarded his ears and it made him realise how much his life would've been filled with beauty if only he had accepted everything much earlier. Who knows, maybe Jeonghan would've come to his senses much quicker.

An odd sensation energized the lonely CEOs body, desperately wrapping an arm over his stomach as he thought of Jeonghan. The moon brightly shone over his body under a malfunctioning lamppost.

“Thank you,” he muttered but it was loud enough for Jeonghan to hear.

“Thank you? For what?”

Joshua sighed. “For everything.”

“You're being dramatic when I was the one crying a few seconds ago...”

Smiling before he pulled the phone away from his ear. “Okay, I'm gonna go and drive over now.”

His fingers almost fled over the red icon until he heard Jeonghan's voice yelling for attention. “Wait-- wait, Joshua! Don't end it yet, please.”

“What is it?” He bluntly asked.

“Stay like this.” Before he could open his mouth to ask about the implementation, he was stopped by Jeonghan's embarrassed voice. “Don't run away anymore. I know it's awkward to say but...”

Patiently, he waited and as each syllable rolled out of his assistant's tongue, all of the pieces of his heart came together as a whole. “Treat me like your boyfriend. It's just for now... I just think I've forgotten what it's like to be anyone's partner and since we're doing this... might as well, right? I’ve taken advantage of you more than I can count but I promise this is the last one.”

All of Joshua’s words had gotten stuck in his throat. He knew they both were smiling widely and it was the man on the other line who groaned to break the unbearable silence. 

“This is so embarrassing!”

“Just say you’re in love with me, Jeonghan. Don’t need to hide it,” he teased before laughing.

Another groan was heard and few sniffling. “I knew you’d react like this. Okay, let’s end the call so I can get ready.”

When the phone call did end Joshua froze at Jeonghan not denying his words but he must’ve not noticed his words. There’s no way they both felt the same for each other. Joshua highly doubt it. After all, he was nothing but someone useful for the guy but to be in love with him was absolute nonsense. Nonsense.

However, it did summon an idea. Only to clear out Jeonghan’s public image, of course. Though it might be a little romantic but he couldn’t wait to see the look of displeased and shock on the other’s face.

The walk back to his car was peaceful and his mind no longer crowded with negative thoughts. However, Jeonghan crying still made his knuckles turn white around the steering wheel. Although, he knew more than to pressure the man into opening up but he was gonna make sure he’d at least get the answer to why was he crying.

Driving on his own was somewhat lonely and he craved for Jeonghan’s company a little too much. To have the man beside him as he drove and initiate conversations. Joke around underneath the blinking stars and hold hands in front of the moon. It was all he could ever dream of. Yoon Jeonghan wasn’t a thought anymore, he was Joshua’s dream. And quite unsurely, he didn’t know if he’d ever have his dream come true.

Upon reaching the familiar shabby neighbourhood, he smiled knowing he’d see Jeonghan very soon. When he first visited, he was more than frightened at the environment and as much as he wanted to ignore, he couldn’t stop worrying about his assistant’s lifestyle. The streets were, indeed, very dark with the side walks covered in trash. It was gloomy, a place made for lonely people only.

The entire suburb was overlayed with sheer dullness, its nonexistent joy complementing all the unhappy people taking occupation in the place. Wind blew past Joshua as the arms compressing his body tightened around himself. A certain apartment building took all of his attention. On the fourth floor, the light in the third room — from the right — was on and a silhouette tumbled everywhere. Without a doubt, it was Yoon Jeonghan and he must have noticed his approaching light from his phone through the window for he halted. Before Joshua's lips could crack a smile, the man waved a hand at him. Instinctively, he returned the gesture.

Quietly, he walked through the entrance and ran up the rusty metal staircase evidently showing his excitement of seeing the man whose been trespassing his mind. The dirty floor creaked under every heavy steps from Joshua's feet. Before a knock from his knuckles could make contact with the weak wooden door, it opened. A very disheartened Jeonghan came into view with a smile still plastered on his face. Although, it was misplaced judging by the gloomy eyes which matched with the entire setting around them.

“You look awful,” commented Joshua, absentmindedly. However, upon witnessing the assistant's smile faltering into a frown, he shook his head. “No, I didn't mean--”

Because the male on the other side was undeniably captivating. He wore a pink pastel button up with the sleeves folded a little above his wrists. For the pants he had on black jeans with rips on both knees as it perfectly seized his godly thighs and calves.

In no way was the man of his dreams looking terrible in front him. Referring to his early judgement regarded only to the look in his eyes.

Jeonghan shushed him by pushing an index finger on his cat-like lips. “I know what you mean. I tried to make the sad feeling go away, but I just couldn't. Now, didn't you come here to make me feel better?”

The last part sounded more of a demand than a question really but Joshua only beamed. Not because he was happy about seeing the latter in a horrible state but instead, allowing him to better his feelings. Different parts of Joshua felt frivolous for having the right to help Jeonghan feel lighter.

He felt responsible for his happiness and it's always been his wish to be the cause of Jeonghan's laughter and positivity.

“Well, you look amazing, let me just say that before we head off,” He says before turning around. An arm slid around his elbow in attempt of pacing with him.

“Did you actually mean that?” Glancing at the hopeful gaze in Jeonghan's eyes. “Nah. As your boyfriend I need to compliment you don't I?”

A pout appeared on the male's lips but then it was replaced with a cheeky smile. “You're just saying that because you're running away from being captured with my beauty.”

Joshua let out a questionable sound. “Eh. Maybe a little.”

The arm dropped slightly and before he could check, their hands were interlocked inside the pocket of his coat. “Oh well, a little goes a long way, Mr. Hong~”

Reaching their destination was rather quick upon having a talkative Jeonghan accompanying the drive. Actually, Jeonghan drove. Perhaps, it was in his nature to drive Joshua around. Thus when he demanded for the desirable keys, Joshua obeyed without an argument. Beacuse being his boyfriend meant being kinder, he was gonna do exactly that.

The dimmed light restaurant took Jeonghan by surprise. Every seat were taken by couples or families only and he could sense the saddening aura behind him. Their hands had driften by time and with the growing unwanted atmosphere, Joshua took the matter in his own hands. Wrapping an arm around the male must be the highlight of his night. The warmth and the shocked look on Jeonghan's face — it was home.

“...I know I said treat me like your boyfriend but Joshua-” He paused to look him in the eyes. “It's too much. Everyone here are real couples and I'm in no place to be with you here.”

Before reaching the counter, he pulled the other in the corner, nearby the double doors. “Didn't you say we are gonna be real? Jeonghan, are you sure it's not the people inside you're uneasy of?”

The man looked down in shame for being easily read. Joshua sighed pulling him in an unexpected hug before whispering. “You know you fit in here just like everybody else, right? Jeonghan, you don't value yourself enough. You underestimate your worth too much when everyone around you will agree that you're special. And if anyone does disrespect you... I'll handle it.”

Almost retaliating when Joshua pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Like back in the office in which he treassured solely.

“Why couldn't my ex treat me like you?” Jeonghan rethorically asked. 

In which, Joshua replied to with full offence. “Because I'm not a dick like him. And I know how to spot a real gem when I get my hands on one.”

With that said, their hands found comfort on each other once again. Jeonghan blushed at the comment before being pulled inside the restaurant with everyone staring. Not with judgement but pure curiosity because the man at the counter seemed to not care about their odd behavior. Joshua didn't mention a reserved table as they casually sat at the one away from everybody. 

Jeonghan himself seemed to be bothered by the idea and bashfully tugged on Joshua's sleeve after sitting down opposite from each other. His head ducked down in pure embarrassment.

“Don't you think we should have asked for a table beforehand?”

Joshua smiled assuringly. “Don't worry about it. Tell me, what do you think about the place?”

There was a look of admiration on the assistant's face as his eyes wandered everywhere. Red fairy lights ran along the corner of the ceiling and brick wall. At the very back of the restaurant was a furnace in the middle. The sides were then accompanied by red carpeted stages with an orchestra playing a song. 

Everyone murmured in their own conversations, comfortable with the newly opened setting. At first, Joshua felt terrible for bringing the guy in such a place knowing he hated everything related to romance. And the restaurant was filled with everything he hated.

Sweet songs, tasty wine alongside a scrumptious food on every table. A few couple had their meals untouched, completely mesmerised by their date instead. It was only when his eyes landed back on Jeonghan he remembered why he had the place made.

Hadn’t it been a while when he had taken the assistant out for a drink. Jeonghan had thought for him to be completely drunk and confessed about being never taken to a romantic restaurant. All because his ex finacé thought he wasn’t worthy enough to be exposed to the public. While Joshua wanted nothing but to showcase his boyfriend to everyone and them all know he was now associated with him and him only. Not the man who everyone claimed to be his business rival.

“Kind of reminds me of you,” Jeonghan muttered with eyes scanning the given menu. “Simple but sophisticated. It has your style in it. It also reminds me of that lava game you made.”

He almost opened his mouth but the waiter came back in less than a minute. “Would you like to order anything, sirs?”

Jeonghan looked painfully indecisive as he tried his best to choose a meal to have. Sensing the man under pressure, he chuckled at the adorable look. “No, not yet. Give us more time to decide.”

Although, it didn’t go as smoothly as Joshua expected. The reply from the waiter who obviously didn’t know Joshua — that he owned the entire building and many more properties — was outrageous. Jeonghan placed the menu down carefully. Everyone froze around them, especially the workers who knew Joshua Hong, the owner of several restaurants and cafes. The man who managed the biggest gaming company.

“Well, sir, we’d like it if you can quickly place your order or you’re gonna have to leave. There are plenty customers waiting outside,” said the man. Looking at his name badge as Joshua smiled forcefully.

“We? Please, do tell, Jinwoo, who had the authority to make such ridiculous rules?”

Said man apologised half-heartedly with a glare to Jeonghan’s direction. It didn’t make sense to Joshua as to why he did. All the unnecessary hate towards Jeonghan was astonishing. Not the good kind, either. It made his blood boil as he knew Jeonghan more than anybody in the universe. More than that jerk who ruined the guy’s reputation to build up his own. Because when a bad person has no options left, they bring down others and victimise themselves.

Now Jeonghan was seen as an obsessive ex fiancé, an illiterate desperate man and a terrible father. And the whole nation knew because it was announced on live television.

It must have shown through his darkening expression how much the gesture displeased him because he felt Jeonghan place a hand over his own in attempt of calming him down. However, he hated it more. Every part of the sad eyes and fake smile bruised his heart. Because just how much did Jeonghan have to face the repetitive discrimination for false accusations.

“Sorry, sir,” said their waiter. “Just restaurant regulations.”

Joshua’s expression turned into pure disgust and anger. The calming touch on his hand was forgotten as he slammed both fists on the table. Everyone’s eyes fled to their table and the ruckus being created. Joshua stood up haughty at the back of the restaurant.

“Well, I can assure you that there are no such things!” He yelled as the man in the counter ran to Jinwoo’s side to apologise. “There are tons of people getting fired by not following rules. Ever heard of someone being fired for making up one? Cause you might just be the first one.”

“Joshua, please calm down...” Pleaded Jeonghan, seated on his chair. 

Shaking his head aggressively before Joshua spoke with a far more angered voice. “No, Hannie. For now on, I will take legal actions to anything said and done to you.”

It silenced all the murmuring which now evidently mentioned Jeonghan’s name in a negative manner. Different phones slowly lowered down with their owners’ lips tightly shutting in a line. Everyone who met eyes with Joshua looked away immediately, not wanting to be remembered in any way. 

He knew it was the first time Jeonghan ever witnessed him externally upset but he disliked the anxious look. The frightened and almost in tears by the shock. They weren’t being their usual characters but the desperation in Jeonghan’s eyes brought him back to reality and calmed down his rapid breathing from anger.

Then, he remembered something he was meant to do that night. Far more important proving everybody just how much Jeonghan was over his ex.

“God, can’t a man just have one lovely night with his boyfriend,” announced Joshua proudly. “It was supposed to be the most romantic night for us.”

Baffled Jeonghan gasped when he saw Joshua pull out a blue velvet box with a famous jewellery brand printed at front. If he hadn’t mistaken, it was a box made for rings.

Rings.

Joshua smiled at Jeonghan who looked aggravated but simultaneously happy. It almost made him look constipated but the CEO was convinced he was all beauty.


End file.
